Little Bride
by SugarSpiceEverything2017
Summary: Based on the Novela of Esposa joven only with Naruto Characters. .


**Episode 1**

 **Konoha, the hidden leaf village. .**

 **Outside the city of Konoha, in the rural area side of it, a car was driving on a dirt road. Inside the car were two people and a young child. One was a man as he was driving, he appeared to be middle-age with light grey pink hair and a matching trimmed mustache, he was wearing a white sleeved dress shirt with a dark brown striped tie with his light grey suit jacket was open. Beside him in the passenger seat was a woman, she was holding onto a red color baby blanket with small white polka dots with white threads while wrapped around it was a baby girl.**

 **The woman appeared to be either the same age or younger than the man, she had light brown-orange curly hair that reached her shoulders while at the ends were curled up and her bangs were swirled to the left side of her face. She was wearing a front ruffled dress shirt that had designs of lightly colorful polka dots, while she wore an ankle length black skirt and low high heels. She was looking at the road with a sad frown on her face when suddenly the car hit a bump on the road as the car jumped, she quickly looked down at the sleeping baby girl.**

 **She was sleeping unaware that she was being taken away from her mother and unaware of her future and destiny that lies ahead of her. .she couldn't know, how could she . .She is a merely child. .**

 **"Slow down a little bit, Kizashi, She will wake up. ." The woman warned the man who was apparently named Kizashi. Kizashi didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the road, he practically didn't say all the way up here but he didn't really care if the child would wake up or not, his wife on the other hand care too much about the child. Once they reached where they were reaching at, everything will be done with.**

 **"Let's finish this and get rid of her as soon as possible." He said finally with a glare as the woman merely nodded sadly. She looked down at the sleeping child with a sad frown, this child didn't have any fault to what they were doing. Yet this was the best for thing for the child and for them. . She hopes. .**

 **"Don't say that. She is our granddaughter. ."She said as she gently touched her granddaughter's sleeping face and smile when the baby girl waved her hands and grasped the woman's finger tiredly. Kizashi turn to his wife for a moment and glared at her, this . . child. . was no grandchild to him or to her! Once she is gone, everything will go back to normal.**

 **"Don't refer her like that! Sakura got married to the wrong person and then she gave birth to this pain in the neck. Since she didn't want to fix her own problems, we'll fix it for her." Kizashi stated with a firm voice that left no argument as he turn back to the road as he glared. Just thinking about his daughter's foolish mistakes and it made his blood boil with anger.**

 **His wife looked down at her little granddaughter with a sad frown before she gently her granddaughter's head then she looked at Kizashi, "Who Is going to take her? Are they good people? Did he say anything?" She asked him. She wanted to know what kind of people who will take in and take care of her only granddaughter. .**

 **"It doesn't matter. We are not going to even ask question and we will never know where she will be. She will be with be people of her own nationality and she will grow up and have a life. . Don't worry about her, Mebuki" Kizashi said, comforting his wife's worries but Mebuki shook her head as she sadly frown at the road.**

 **They had finally reached their destination, it was fork on the road, on the road was man with a horse tied to a cart. The man was young, he had dark brow hair that was slicked to the side of forehead and that reached his shoulders while he wore a blue flannel sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest and black slacks. His name was Hiashi Hyuga, he lived in the same area with his wife and young son. He was waiting for Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno mainly because they had a job for him.**

 **He was skipping stones into a small lake that was beside where he stood, when he heard a sound. He turn to see Kizashi's car as he quickly threw the rest of the stones that he had into the lake and turn to smile at the lake. He was about to approach the car that had stopped but Kizashi rolled down his window and held out a hand, signaling for Hiashi not to get too close.**

 **This confused Hiashi but he stayed by his horse cart as inside the car, Kizashi had roughly grabbed the baby girl from Mebuki's arms as the baby started to cry out of being waken up roughly. Mebuki's eyes water but she held the tears as Kizashi got out of the car with the crying child in his arms while he walked to Hiashi with a glare and a frown. Mebuki also got out as well as she watched her husband walked away with her beloved granddaughter. .**

 **"Welcome Mister Prosecutor. Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa ." Hiashi said as he showed his appreciation for being selected. Kizashi walked until he was close enough to Hiashi with the crying child and a glare on his face. Hiashi smiled as Kizashi handed the child to him as Hiashi looked over Kizashi's shoulder with a smile.**

 **"How are you Mrs. Mebuki?" Hiashi asked/yelled as Mebuki watched the scene with a sad from before she nodded at him. Hiashi held the crying child as Kizashi was looking at him with a glare.**

 **"You did everything as we have agreed on?" He demanded/asked Hiashi as he nodded with a smile. Mebuki was in the back of the car, taking out some bags that she had brought for her granddaughter and a baby's diaper bag.**

 **"I did sir, Don't you worry. I've found a great family. They are great." Hiashi said as Kizashi nodded, he approved Hiashi's response before he reached in his suit jacket's pocket and took out a large brown-orangish envelop.**

 **"Give this to them. I'm going to send her new family money for her every month. Don't forget to deliver it to them." Kizashi ordered as Hiashi took the envelope and placed it in his slack's back pocket, he also made sure that he didn't drop the crying baby girl. Hiashi nodded as Mebuki walked toward them with the stuff as Hiashi smiled at the child before looked at Kizashi.**

 **"I won't forget sir, giving the money is a good deed." He said with a smile at him as he gently hushed the crying child before frowned when Kizashi leaned toward Hiashi with a glare.**

 **"You told them to be discrete about this, right?" He whispered as his glaring face warned Hiashi that he had better had or there will be hell to pay for both of them!**

 **Hiashi gulped silently before he said, "Of course sir. They won't say a thing. Don't you worry." Kizashi nodded, once again pleased with Hiashi's response before he turn to his wife who appeared with the bags as he shook his head and walked back to his car while Mebuki stayed with Hiashi.**

 **Mebuki looked at Hiashi and the crying child sadly, "Here are some of her clothes, some formula and diapers. It will be enough for some time." She explained as she handed him the bags while Hiashi tried to get the bags and the child as well.**

 **Kizashi stopped and turn to glare at his wife, "Come on Mebuki! Get in the car!" he demanded/yelled at his wife before he got in his car. Mebuki still stayed with Hiashi and looked at her granddaughter with a sad look in her eyes while Hiashi smiled gently at her.**

 **"Tell you daughter, Sakura she shouldn't worry about her daughter. Her child will be in a safe and comfortable home with her new family. She will be care for and loved." He said as he reassured her and for her daughter that her child will be alright. Mebuki smiled sadly with teary eyes, this man didn't know what Kizashi and her were doing to their daughter and their granddaughter.**

 **"Melek doesn't know about this. . She thinks that child . . her baby is dead. ." Mebuki said as Hiashi's eyes widen with shock as his smile slowly fell from his face. He then looked at the child with a frown before looked at Mebuki and finally at Kizashi. .**

 **"Come on Mebuki!" Kizashi yelled from inside the car as he honked the car horn. Mebuki gave Hiashi and her beloved granddaughter one final last look before she turn around and hurried toward the car after she got in the car, Kizashi began to drive away. .**

 **As the drove away, Hiashi gave them a final wave and looked at the baby, "Hush, don't cry." Hiashi said as he gently bounce the crying child but he got to wondering, what kind of people do this to their own child and grandchild? He hurried to his horse cart and placed the things that Mebuki had given him and then gently placed the baby in next. He was so careful with the baby that he never noticed a little red hand-made sock fell from the bag before he took out the envelope from his slack's pocket.**

 **He unwrapped the top of it and his eyes widen with shock and joy, "Whoo-hoo! That's it!" He cheered at seeing a load of money, yes he will keep this child, raise her as his own and of course cash in the money that he will receive for her. He quickly kissed her forehead in pride, this child was a blessing, he then got in horse car with her and raised the reigns for the horse to go. He smirked to himself, everything will get better for him and his family!**

 **13 years have passed since that fateful day. . On the same road where Hiashi had taken in a baby girl stood a girl about 13, she had shoulder length black hair with a pink bow as she wore a red short sleeved dress tha tied in the back with a small red bow as it had designs of flowers while she wore red tapping shoes. Her name was Sarada Hyuga, her family weren't rich but they were decent people, she had a strict father, Hiashi, a loving mother, Haruka and two loving siblings, Hanabi and Hayato.**

 **She was playing hide and go seek with Hanabi as she stood on the road with a smile, "Hanabi! Hanabi! Hanabi! Where are you?" She yelled she had already looked around the regular places that Hanabi had hid before but she smiled to herself. Hanabi was a clever hider than a seek and once again Hanabi had found a great hiding spot as usual.**

 **"God only knows where you are hiding again." She muttered to herself with a smile before she ran up the road, yelling for her younger sister. Once she reached the top but she was getting worried, she still couldn't find Hanabi.**

 **"Hanabi, come on out now. Show yourself!" Sarada yelled as she inched toward the edge of the cliff to see if maybe Hanabi was hiding at the bottom of the edge but nothing or nobody was there.**

 **"Alright! I give up!" Sarada tried again and still Hanabi didn't pop out anywhere , she was starting to get real worried, she never noticed somebody was walking toward her. .**

 **"Fine, if you don't show yourself, I won't read you that book, Hanabi!" Sarada threaten as she slowly backed away from the ledge before she smiled when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turn and gasped in fear and shock at see the local, crazy witch, Tsunade.**

 **Tsunade, was, well to put it nicely, she was a bit crazy. She always wore black clothing with her head scarf which had beads that dangled from it. She was considered crazy by the locals mainly because, when someone would see her she would be always muttering to herself or say something that most people would find odd. This cause many people to be frighten by her which made their children frighten by her as well.**

 **Tsunade looked at Sarada with a dazed look as Sarada back up in fright when suddenly she tripped backwards on a rock as she was sliding toward the ledge, Tsunade watched her with unsure eyes of what to do. Sarada grabbed on the ground to keep from going over the ledge of the cliff, she looked up at Tsunade with scared eyes. Sarada looked down at the cliff with fear before she climbed back up to safety, she kept a close eye on Tsunade, she didn't want Tsunade to hurt her.**

 **Tsunade waited and watched till Sarada was sitting far from danger as she walked up to Sarada and gently grabbed Sarada's chin as Sarada pleaded, "Please, don't hurt me!"**

 **Tsunade looked at Sarada's face as if looking for something then lightly shook her head and whispered to herself, "It would be a shame. . " She then let go of Sarada's chin as Sarada looked at her confused to what she was trying to say as Tsunade looked over the ledge with a distant look, "That's life. . Some people can't help but listen to their hearts. ."**

 **"Some children are just victims. ." She added as she looked at Sarada as Sarada looked at her while she got up, keeping an eye on Tsunade with fear and confusion before she turn and ran away form Tsunade. Tsunade merely watched as she ran away, the girl will learn the truth very soon. . she then looked back at the ledge muttering, "It will be quite a shame. . "**

 **(-)**

 **Meanwhile on road entering Konoha was a yellow van bus, inside was a woman with shoulder length straight pink hair with sea green eyes, she wore a red dress sleeved shirt with a long grey skirt that reached her ankles and black low heels. She was Sakura Haruno**

 **She smiled as she was entering her home town to become a teacher as she looked outside her window to see that they were almost there when her phone started to ring. Sakura took out her phone from her purse and checked who was calling her and smiled.**

 **"Yes, TenTen? Hello, can you hear me?" She answered her phone, it was her friend, TenTen back where she used to live.**

 **"Sakura, where are you?" Zeynep asked from the other side of her phone, she had heard that Sakura was being assigned or transferring somewhere else than her.**

 **Sakura chuckled, "In Konoha, the hidden leaf village. . . I just got here." She said as TenTen was confused to why Sakura was returning back to her hometown.**

 **"Konoha? Sakura, what are you doing there?" TenTen asked.**

 **Sakura chuckled at her friend's confusion, "I'll practicing my profession here. Plus it'll help me get rid of bad memories. . I will start a whole new life here." Sakura said as she smiled outside her window.**

 **(-)**

 **Sarada had ran all way to her home, still frighten from her encounter with Tsunade and she was still worried that she still couldn't find Hanabi anywhere. Her home was a decent two story home, the kitchen was on top and bottom while her parents and her brother had their own room, Hanabi and Sarada had to see in the living room where the couches would turn to beds.**

 **Sarada ran to opened the house fence gate, she looked ahead and sighed in relief. There sitting on the old patio couch was Hanabi as she was playing with some dolls under the balcony. Hanabi looked up from her dolls to see her older sister. Hanabi was about 7, she had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders but was tied back in a braid. She wore the same type of dress as Sarada but only brown with pink colored slipper shoes.**

 **She smiled toward Sarada who ran to her a frown on her face, "Hanabi, where have you been?! I've looked everywhere for you!" Sarada scold her sister as Hanabi smiled cheeky and prideful at her sister, Hanabi knew she had picked a good hiding spot.**

 **"I hid myself quiet well, didn't I? You couldn't fine me." She said as she placed her dolls down on the coach before looked at Sarada who raised a eyebrow and Hanabi's smile lessen.**

 **"I waited for you and when you didn't come and find me, I came back home." Hanabi explained as Sarada sighed but she smiled at her sister. She was glad that Hanabi was back home and was safe yet Sarada got an idea to get payback for her younger sister's little stunt of scaring her like that.**

 **"Oh, really? I am gonna show you what this means." She said before she started to tickle her sister. Hanabi giggled before she pushed Sarada off and ran, Sarada giggled as she turn and gasped in fright yet again when she saw that she was in the presence of a Uchiha, Kakashi Uchiha to be exact.**

 **The Uchihas were the most richest and most respectable people in Konoha, they were also the head the little town. Hiashi and Hayato worked for the Uchiha, selling carpets while Haruka worked as a house maid for them at their Mansion. Kakashi had white grey hair that was style back as he wore a black gray suit with no tie while his half of his face was hidden, he wore a ring on his his right hand ring finger as he glared at Sarada.**

 **He was accompany by two of his men who also looked at Sarada with frowns on their faces, "Where's your stupid brother, girl?" Kakashi demanded as Sarada gulped silently as Hanabi ran back to her sister and stood behind her in fear toward Kakashi and his men.**

 **Sarada didn't know why they were looking for her brother so she asked, "Why are you looking for him?" Kakashi glared but before he could say anything, his phone rang. He moved his suit jacket, revealing a gun as Sarada's eyes widen at seeing it. She shield Hanabi's view form it yet Sarada knew or might had an idea of what may happen to her brother so she stayed quiet as Kakashi looked at his phone with annoyance before looked back at Sarada and Hanabi.**

 **"I asked you a question! Where is he?!" He snapped while he walked toward the girl as Hanabi grasped Sarada's sleeve as she shook with fear.**

 **Sarada quickly answered, "I don't know, I think he must be in the Inn." She calmly shushed her scared sister, as she hoped her answer will make Kakashi leave. Hanabi was getting scared every minute that he was here, Kakashi glared before calmed himself down, there was no reason to scared this girl, plus he was getting nowhere with her.**

 **"I know he must be there, but he isn't there. So where is he?" He asked gently but Sarada wasn't fooled by his little innocent talking.**

 **"I don't know. He didn't say anything. ." Sarada answer as she hid her sister behind her as Kakashi glared at her as he pointed his finger at her.**

 **"If you know where he is then you better tell me." He threatened as Hanabi peek from behind her sister, he must something to talk about with her brother as she didn't see the gun that Kakashi held in his suit's coat.**

 **"I know where he is." Hanabi said as Sarada's eyes widen with shock as she looked down at her sister, Kakashi smiled gently at the young child.**

 **"Smart girl, where is your brother?" He asked Hanabi while she looked toward Sarada how barely shook her head before looked down in fear when Kakashi cast her a glared before smiled back at Hanabi. Hanabi then looked back at Kakashi and smiled at him.**

 **"He was going to meet someone by the lake, I heard him speaking on the phone this morning." She explained as Kakashi smiled and nodded while he got a look on his eyes. Sarada looked worried as Kakashi gently grabbed the child's head with his two hands.**

 **"Smart girl." He said, he then glared at Sarada before turn to his men and nodded to his car. Once they got in the car, they drove away, Sarada waited till the car was gone before she turn and ran to get her bike. Hanabi looked at her sister in confusion.**

 **"Sister, where are you going?" Hanabi asked**

 **"Stay home sister, I'll be right back." Sarada said as she hugged her sister before she started to ride through her gate, she had to warn her brother before Kakashi reached him first. She could only hope that she will make it in time.**

 **(-)**

 **Meanwhile at the lake, unaware of the danger that was coming their way was Hayato Hyuga and his forbidden lover, Rin Uchiha. Rin was the younger sister to Kakashi, she was a beautiful young woman with waist long brown curly hair while she wore a long red veil scarf. She wore a light blue sleeved dress with matching shoes and jewelry, she was sitting on a rock bench while she she was crying and whimpeRing to her lover.**

 **"Tomorrow night, they will betroth me to Landlord Eita's son. . " She said with a tear falling from her face.**

 **Hayato was a fitting young man with jet black hair that was slick upright with a matching mustache. He was weaRing a sleeved brown flannel shirt with black slacks. Hayato was glaRing at nothing in particular while Rin looked at him with tears running down her face.**

 **"Do something Hayato, Let's run away from here, please!" Rin pleaded as Hayato shook his head in worry.**

 **Rin was a spoiled person, when she didn't get the thing she wanted she would fight, cry, begged and even blackmail you for it. So when she fell in love with Hayato, and knew that she couldn't have him. She knew that this made him and even more of a prize yet she did want him and she did want a life with him despite of what her family thought.**

 **"They'll kill us Rin. They wouldn't let us live." He said as he was trying to get Rin to see reason and that running away was a death sentence for her and him yet she shook her head in defiance. She will get Hayato see reason.**

 **"I rather die than live without you." She sweeten talked him as she looked at him. She was trying yet failing to convince Hayato to risk his family and his life for her happiness alone.**

 **"Let's run , Hayato. Let's go far away from here!" Rin said as she tried again to convince Hayato and she thought she had him when he sighed but he was sighing in sadness to his love.**

 **Hayato couldn't, he loves Rin, he really did but he had to worry about his mother and younger sisters, "Let's say, we did run. What about my mother and sisters? Do you really think that your father will leave them alone?" He asked. He had wonder what may happen to his mother and sisters well being.**

 **Rin glared at him, how dare he think of his worthless mother and sisters when he should be thinking of her happiness and her's alone! He should be coming up with a plan to escape her betrothal and instead of doing that, he was worried about his damn mother and sisters! Hayato saw the sudden change of attitude of Rin and was unsure now about her.**

 **(-)**

 **Kakashi drove his car with his men in the back and passenger seat to the lake that Hanabi had said that Hayato and Rin were meeting. Unaware the he was being followed.**

 **Sarada was riding her bike right behind Kakashi's car but she made sure she was hidden from his view when suddenly, her bike rode over a rock that made the wheel unsteady and it crash on the ground with Sarada. She groaned in pain as she hurriedly and painfully got back up but she gasped at see her bike's chain finally gave out as it was torn apart.**

 **She sighed as she looked at Kakashi's speeding car and knew that she had to make a run for it. She could only hope that she will make it before Kakashi finds her brother and Rin.**

 **(-)**

 **Rin turn to Hayato and glared, "Shame on you, Hayato! What about me?! Don't you care about me?!" She cried as Hayato sigh sadly at his love. Rin was smirking in her head as she look at him with tears in her eyes.**

 **"I don't spend a minute without thinking about you." He confessed to his love as he was trying in vain to comfort his Rin.**

 **Rin then smiled happily at him, finally she had him where she wanted him before she grasped his hands, "Then let's run away, together!" She said happily but was shocked when he shook his head and gently pushed her hands away.**

 **"I'm afraid, Rin, I'm afraid of what your father will do to my family if we run away." He confessed sadly as Rin had enough of his damn family always getting her way of happiness. So Hayato want his family safe then he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. She glared at him as he looked at her sadly.**

 **(-)**

 **Kakashi had arrived at the lake as he parked his car and got out with his men following his every move. They started to search for Rin and Hayato as Sarada was running to arrive and warn her brother and Rin about Kakashi's coming. She ran with all her might while Kakashi and his men continue to search for the two forbidden lovers.**

 **(-)**

 **Rin merely looked at Hayato with an unreadable face, "Are those your final words?" She asked/sneered as he sadly looked at before nodded. She sneered very un-lady like and glared at him. If that's the way he wants it then he can keep damn family safe! She couldn't believe she fell in love with this coward of a man!**

 **"Fine! Sit there like a coward!" She snapped as she she had enough of Hayato talking about his damn family. She stood up and was walking with Hayato following her like a lost puppy.**

 **"My dear Rin, don't do this." He pleaded to his love as she sopped and turn to glare at him yet she was smirking inside herself.**

 **"Don't call me 'my dear'! You are nothing but a coward!" She stated before she turn and walked away with a smirk when she heard that he was following her. Sarada finally arrived at the lake as she panted in exhaustion but she then saw her brother and Rin.**

 **"Brother! Sister Rin!" She yelled but they kept walking, she guess that they didn't hear her as she sighed with annoyance before she ran after the two lovers while Hayato was pleading toward his love as he chased after her.**

 **"Please don't do this! Don't you know how much I love you?!" He pleaded as Rin wasn't and didn't want to pay attention to him but she then stopped and turn to look at him and glared at him.**

 **"If you did love me, you would take me far away! You wouldn't give up on me so fast!" She snapped at him as she had a frown on her pretty face while Hayato looked shocked at her that she would ever think that he had given up on her!**

 **"Rin, who said I gave up on you?" He asked as she rolled her eyes and turn around before she stopped in fear and shock at who she saw in front of her. .**

 **"Kakashi!?" She gasped in fright at seeing her older brother. . He walked up to her and Hayato with his men behind him while Hayato's eyes widen with shock at wondering how Kakashi found out that he was meeting Rin. Rin tried to stop Kakashi but he only pushed her to his men as he glared at Hayato, he walked up to Hayato and grabbed his shirt with both hands.**

 **"You inglorious!" He snarled before he kneed Hayato in the stomach as he smirked when Hayato groaned in pain, Rin was being held by the two men as she cried out for her love and for her brother to stop.**

 **"Kakashi! Let go of him!" She pleaded as Kakashi merely ignored his sister as he pulled Hayato back up and glared at him, he made Hayato look at him as he was in pain.**

 **"Who do you think you are?! You poor bastard!" Kakashi yelled as he slapped Hayato with such force that it knocked him to the ground. Sarada had finally catch up with Rin and Hayato as she leaned toward a tree while she was trying to catch her breath. She turn and gasped at seeing her brother being slapped by Kakashi. She saw that Rin was being detained by Kakashi's men as she was crying out for Kakashi to stop.**

 **"Kakashi! I'm begging you! Stop! Stop it!" Rin begged as Kakashi crouched down to the ground and grabbed Hayato's head with his hands and glared at him.**

 **"Look at me! Don't you work for us, huh?!" Kakashi demanded/asked Hayato as Sarada gasped as put her hand by her mouth in worry.**

 **"How dare you love Rin?! Huh?! How dare you!" He repeated the last sentence as he repeatedly punched Hayato in the face. Sarada bit her lip as she hid behind the tree as she tried to think of a plan to help her brother.**

 **Kakashi! Kakashi, stop it! I'm begging you! Stop! You are going to kill him!" Rin plead and begged for her love as Kakashi stopped punching Hayato but he stood up and glared at his sister before looked back at Hayato with the same glare.**

 **"Let him die in shame!" He said as he began to kick Hayato in the stomach as Hayato groaned in pain. Sarada had enough as she gained the courage and ran toward Kakashi and Hayato's fallen form but she stoppered a few feet away from them.**

 **"Let go of my brother! Let go!" She demanded to Kakashi as she glared at him, Kakashi merely looked at Sarada as he stopped kicking Hayato before he glared back and smirked at her.**

 **"Your brother will pay dearly for this. Today he'll die." Kakashi said before he went back to kicking Hayato's fallen form as Sarada gasped.**

 **"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed as she bent down and picked up a rock and threw it at Kakashi's head. Kakashi stopped and hissed in pain as he touched he side of his forehead, Zerha's eyes widen with fear as he looked at his hand and saw a little bit of blood. He turn to glare at Sarada who was shaking with fear.**

 **"Damn it! I will-" He made a move to get Sarada who quickly turn and ran toward the tree that she was leaning on before as Kakashi glared and stopped a few feet away from Hayato's form.**

 **"Hey, hussy! I'm going to get you!" He shouted and pointed his finger at her as Sarada ran behind the tree, Kakashi glared at her before turn his attention back to Hayato. He took out his gun and crouched down then pointed the gun to Hayato's head with a glare and sneer.**

 **"Look at me Hayato, if I see you around my sister again, or if I hear such a thing. I'm going to kill you,do you hear me?!" He threatened Hayato who only barely nodded as Kakashi pushed his head to the ground and got up . Kakashi looked toward Sarada's direction as she hid and glared, he then started to walk back to his car with his men dragging a defiant Rin as she was crying to let her go.**

 **Once Sarada saw the coast was clear, she ran toward her injured brother, "Brother? Brother?! Are you okay?" She asked as she fell to her knees, to help her injured brother. Hayato groaned in pain but he smiled painfully at his younger sister.**

 **(-)**

 **"I don't want to marry that man! I love Hayato!" Rin cried as Kakashi's men dragged her to the hood of the car but stopped when Kakashi turn to his sister. He raised his hand and glared but calmed himself down but he wanted so much to slap her and to make her shut up about Hayato. He lowered his hand before pointed at her with a glare.**

 **"Shut up! You dare not mention his name again! Do you hear me, or I'll rip out your tongue!" He threatened as he grasped her cheeks together with his hand before let go of her face, "You will marry whoever our father wants!" He added before he looked at his men and glared at them.**

 **"No one will ever know about this. I don't want to disgrace the family." He ordered as his men nodded. Kakashi then looked back at his shameful sister with a glared as she shook with fear.**

 **"If you say anything, I will kill you! I will talk to my mother. You won't say anything to anyone! Let's go." He said before got in the driver seat while his men forced Rin in the passenger seat before they got in the back of the car.**

 **(-)**

 **As the day pasted, elsewhere, inside a two story mansion was the home of the Uchihas, a middle-age woman came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea. She had shoulder length black hair that was pulled back in a bun while she wore a black and red veil scarf that was open in the middle. She wore a red sleeved dress that reached her ankles and she was wearing low black high heels, her name was Amaterasu Uchiha, she was the mother of Kakashi and Rin and as well as the only wife of Shisui Uchiha.**

 **She walked toward an open garden patio that they own, two people were sitting down on the patio couches. One was an elderly man, he had an X mark on his forehead as he wore a sleeved black suit with a white dress shirt and black shoes, He was Madra Uchiha, he was the eldest and head of the Family Uchiha.**

 **Madra nodded his thanks to Amaterasu for her cup of tea while Amaterasu smiled at him before took the tray to a man that was sitting on the other couch, he had grey blackish hair as well as a matching mustache, he wore a dark blue suit with a dark blue vest and a light blue dress shirt, he held his jacket on the couch's side. He was Shisui Uchiha, he was father of Kakashi and Rin, and husband to Amaterasu. He smiled at his wife as he cup of tea. Amaterasu smiled at him as she placed the tray on the little coffee table they had out there.**

 **"Bon appetit." She said with a smile before she sat beside her husband and grabbed her own cup of tea. She then looked at Madra with a smile as Shisui chuckled as he looked at his father as well.**

 **"Tomorrow night we are going to drink to Rin's engagement." Shisui stated as Madra drank his tea with a nod. Amaterasu was so proud of her only daughter as she took a sip of her tea.**

 **"Iwau. We will see our daughter get married." She said happily as Shisui smiled and nodded, sure he was a bit upset that he was losing his baby girl but he will gain a son-in-law. Madra then got a thoughtful look as he placed his tea down and looked at Amaterasu.**

 **"Where is Rin?" She asked. She hasn't see Rin, not since breakfast. Amaterasu smiled at Madra before she took a slip of her tea.**

 **"She went over to her friend's home. She is so happy. She is basically climbing on the walls for her soon-to-be husband." Amaterasu said after slipping her tea. Madra merely raised an eyebrow at her.**

 **"So she was so willing to become a bride, I didn't know about that." He joked with a straight face. Shisui and Amaterasu both chuckled before Shisui took a slip of his tea.**

 **"She is marrying a good man, she will be the daughter-in-law of the Amari's Mansion." Amaterasu said with another smile.**

 **Another woman came out, she was about middle age as well, had jet black hair as she wore a sleeved brown sweater and a brown skirt that reaches her ankles. She wore a light brown long head scarf, her name was Mikoto Uchiha, wife to Fugaku Uchiha and mother to Itachi, Menma and Izumi Uchiha.**

 **"Good Morning Father." Mikoto greeted as Madra smiled at her. Itachi, Mikoto's oldest son, was a handsome young man with black hair. He wore a white sleeved button up shirt with dark brown slacks, he walked up to Madra with a smile. Madra will never denied that Itachi was his favorite grandson, much like his father, Fugaku.**

 **Izumi was a pretty girl with long black hair, she wore a dark green head scarf with a white sleeved shirt that reached her wrists and ankle length green skirt. She walked up next to her mother as Menma rolled his wheelchair next to them. Menma was handsome but bitter, he was paralyze from the waist down as he had black hair that was slicked up and wore a blue flannel shirt with dark blue slacks. He was glaring at nothing as he moved his stick to control his wheelchair to move.**

 **"Good Morning Uncle Shisui. "Itachi greeted his uncle as Shisui smiled at his nephew.**

 **"Good Morning Itachi." He greeted back. Itachi approached Madra as she offered her hand to him for him to kiss it and bring it to his forehead. He looked at her and smiled.**

 **"Father Madra. We're going to visit my father." He said as Madra smiled happily and bless him for his journey.**

 **"Go ahead, my son, go, it's a good deed. May God be with you." He blessed before he turn and saw his garden to see a beautiful rose that was in a small pottery.**

 **He got up and picked up before handed it to Itachi with a beautiful smile, "Say 'dad sent this' to my dear Fugaku. Plant this." He said as Itachi took the pottery with the rose and smiled at his grandfather.**

 **Mikoto smiled at Izumi who smiled back, Madra went back to sit down, pleased with himself before the moment was ruin by Menma who said, "So it fades?" He glared. Madra looked at him quickly and frown at him as Mikoto closed her eyes and sighed sadly before opened them and looked at Madra who was frowning at her.**

 **"Am I lying? Whatever we plant, fades. No plant holds to the grave." Menma said before he looked at his mother with a glare, "Even the plant understood that the grave is empty. But you don't." He added as he sneered, uncaring that he was hurting his mother while Madra looked away from him with a frown and glare.**

 **"Menma, even if my father's body isn't there, we buried our hopes and pains there." Itachi said as he walked toward his brother and touched his shoulder before asked, "Don't you respect my father's memory a little bit?" Mikoto smiled at Itachi's kind word while Menma merely looked away with a glare.**

 **Itachi then looked at Madra and smiled, "Goodbye." He said before he lead his family to his car outside the house. Shisui shook his head at Menma's bitter attitude and sigh as he check his watched before chuckled.**

 **"I should go to the Inn already. We mustn't leave it unattended." He said as he got his jacket and placed it on his shoulder before looked at his mother as Madra smiled at him.**

 **Shisui kissed Madra's hand as he brought his hand to his forehead as he said, "Have a nice day at work son, good bye."**

 **Shisui smiled at his mother before he patted her hand, "Thank you Father." He said before he went to the family van as his driver opened his door and let Shisui in before he got in the driver seat and began to drive away just in time for Kakashi's car to arrive.**

 **Kakashi was parking right in front of Itachi's car as Itachi was putting Menma's wheelchair in the trunk. As he got in the driver seat he saw Kakashi come out of his car with Rin. He and Mikoto both wonder what happen as Rin looked like she had been crying. Kakashi glared at his sister before cast a look to Itachi and Mikoto. Kakashi then look back at his sister as Itachi shook his head and started his car to leave.**

 **Kakashi grabbed his sister's elbow and pulled her inside the home as Rin begged her brother to stop and not to sacrifice her to her mother and grandfather "Kakashi, I'm begging you! Stop!" Kakashi didn't care as he pulled her in front of Amaterasu and Madra before pushed her on the ground in front of the two powerful man and woman.**

 **The two people gasped in shock before Madra glared at Kakashi, "What is the meaning of this?! What happened?!" He demanded as Rin looked down in fear, she knew that Kakashi will tell and the two powerful and scary woman and man will not be merciful.**

 **"What do you think?! I caught this scarlet with Hayato." Kakashi said as Amaterasu and Madra gasped before they glared at Rin.**

 **"I'm going to tear your hair out! What have you done?!" Amaterasu snarled and glared as she pulled her daughter's hair to make Rin look at her. Rin whimpered in pain but she pleaded.**

 **"Mother, I. .Don't marry me to that man! I love Hayato!" She whimpered as her mother shook her head and let go of Rin's hair in disgust.**

 **"Look to what this shameless woman is saying! Do you hear what you are saying?! Lock her in her room. Let her stay there until she comes to her senses! She speaks too much!" Madra ordered and glared at Rin. Kakashi nodded as he looked at his sister with disgust and shame, he then picked her up by the arm as Rin looked down with tears in her eyes.**

 **"She speaks as if she doesn't know about our customs!" Madra added as he shook his head at Rin while Amaterasu smack her daughter's head with shameful eyes.**

 **"God damned you! You are a disgrace!" She cursed as she shook her head at her daughter shameful actions.**

 **Rin look at her mother with tears in her eyes and pleaded to Amaterasu, "Mom, I"m begging you, don't marry me to that man!" Amaterasu merely frown.**

 **"Taker her away." She demanded as Kakashi nodded before pulled his crying sister to her room. Amaterasu followed as Madra sighed angrily at the shameless action that his granddaughter Rin had brought them. What and how was he going to fix this so people don't hear about it or talk about them.**

 **(-)**

 **Meanwhile at the Hyuga household, Sarada had managed to bring her injured brother back home where she was treating his wounds. Hanabi was looking at her brother and sister with a frown, "Does it hurt, brother?" She asked sweetly.**

 **Hayato weakly smile at his younger sister's question, "No, dear, it doesn't." He said as Hanabi smiled.**

 **"It doesn't because I kissed the pain away." She said happily before she went back to playing with her dolls on the couch. Hayato and Sarada smiled at each together before Hayato frowned when he saw their father walk up to them as he grabbed a glass of water before cast a look at his injured son with a glare.**

 **"What the hell happened to you? Were you hit by a truck?" He asked as Hayato and Sarada kept quiet, they didn't know what to say to their father. Hiashi look up from his glass of water when he didn't get an answer, he turn to his son and daughter with a glare, "Speak, damn it! Have you lost your tongue as well?!" He demanded.**

 **Hayato quickly thought of a lie to tell his father, "I fell from the haulage of the truck while I was carrying the carpets." He lied with a straight face as he cast a look at Sarada who smiled sadly at him. She knew why he was lying but still to their father was very risky.**

 **Hiashi scoffed at his idiotic son, "You idiot! Be careful next time. If Landlord Shisui saw you, he would have fire you." Hiashi shook his head at Hayato.**

 **"You are a grown man and you say you fell down like a child. Shame on you!" He added as he glared at his son as Hayato frown and glared back at his father. Hiashi drank his water before place the empty glass on the table and left the house.**

 **Hayato lean in to Sarada and whispered, "I need to find a solution until tomorrow night." Sarada smiled sadly at her foolish in love brother.**

 **(-)**

 **Back at the Uchiha Mansion, Kakashi had pulled Rin in her room then grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "You're a disgrace! You're shameless!" He then smack her with force that made her fall to the floor.**

 **Amaterasu merely watched with no pity and a frown on her face, she didn't say anything when Kakashi raised his hand again when Rin held up her own hand and pleaded to her brother, "Kakashi! Stop please!"**

 **Amaterasu glared at her daughter, "Are you going to disgrace our family before your betrothal?!" She demanded as Kakashi walked toward his mother as he had his back turn to his sister, "What if the people had heard about this?! All the tribe would have laughed at us!" Amaterasu continue but Rin didn't care so she settle on to glaring at her mother and brother.**

 **"I don't care! I love Hayato, I'm going to marry him!" She exclaimed as Kakashi turn to his sister with a glare before he slapped her again. He grabbed her face with both his hands and threatened her.**

 **"If you do this, if you really do that, then I will kill you both." He then smirked at her but still had his glare, "They will write on your gave, 'they had an immortal love'." He added as he pushed her head to the ground.**

 **Amaterasu glared at her daughter, "Who is Hayato?! He's just Hiashi's son!" She stated angrily as she walked toward Rin, "Look at him thoroughly! Is he even a match for you?!" She demanded as Rin cried. She gently held on to her mother's dress and pleaded to her.**

 **"Mother, understand me, please, help me. I'll die if I don't marry Hayato." She pleaded as Amaterasu glared and looked away from her daughter's crying from with a frown. No, she will not fall for this little trick of Rin's.**

 **"Die then, I'd rather you die then be Hiashi's Daughter-in-law." She said as she pushed Rin away from her dress and walked out Kakashi. Kakashi was glaring as he got out of his sister's room as Amaterasu was locking Rin's bedroom door as a house maid came running down the stairs toward Kakashi.**

 **Her name was Airi, she worked in the mansion with Gülsüm. She saw the wound on Kakashi's head and said, "Kakashi, son? What happened to your head?" She pointed to his wound. Kakashi merely touched it to see it was bleeding again.**

 **He looked at Airi, "Nothing." He said to her as Airi shook her head with a frown at him.**

 **"What do you mean nothing? Let me have a look." She insisted as she tried to touch the wound but Kakashi grabbed her hand and glared at her.**

 **"I said it was nothing." He stated before he let go of her hand and walked out of the dinning room. Amaterasu merely raised an eyebrow at Airi before she glared.**

 **"Airi, tell Haruka to come to the yard right away." She ordered as Airi nodded.**

 **"Yes, Miss Amaterasu." She went upstairs to get Haruka as Amaterasu glared at her retreating back and muttered, "Goddamn snake." She then walked after Kakashi was with Madra in the yard. She approached Madra who looked at them with a frown.**

 **"Did you lock her?" He asked as Kakashi nodded while Amaterasu looked at Madra with a worried look, "What are we going to do mother? What if anyone hears about this? What if people talk about this?" she said as Madra glared at her before he frowned at her.**

 **"No one is going to say a word! No one is going to hear about this." Madra ordered as he looked at both Amaterasu and Kakashi.**

 **Amaterasu shook her head sadly at Madra, "This girl will give her right arm for her love! She won't stop!" She tried to reason with Madra.**

 **Madra's face turn sour as he tried to think of plan to not disgrace their family. "There is not need to wait for tomorrow. Let's find an excuse and betroth them tonight. Inform Landlord Eita. Tell them to come tonight." Madra demanded.**

 **Kakashi nodded, "Ok, Father." He turn to leave when Madra added.**

 **"Kakashi, you won't say a word to your father." He said before he smiled at him when Kakashi nodded with a smirk.**

 **"I won't, Father Madra." He said before he went to inform Landlord Eita's family about the change of plans.**

 **Amaterasu looked at Madra sadly, "We have been protecting them for years. It seems we have been nursing a viper in our bosom." She said as a woman with a blue head scarf, a light red sleeved dress with matching slipper shoes appeared. She was Haruka Hyuga and she wondered what Miss Amaterasu could want so urgently.**

 **"You summoned me, Miss Amaterasu." She said before she shrunk down in fear when she saw Amaterasu and Madra glare at her,**

 **"Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?! We have been giving you bread all these years!" Amaterasu had yelled as Madra merely went to sit on the couch bench with his head raised up and a frown on his face.**

 **Haruka was wondering what was going on, "Did we do something wrong?" She asked as Amaterasu sneered at her.**

 **"Yes, and it's very serious! Hayato has been around Rin. He is far over his head!" Haruka gasped as her eyes widen with shock, no, this couldn't be true! Not her son.**

 **"My Hayato? They must be lying Miss Amaterasu." She tried stick up for her family but shrunk back down when Amaterasu had scoffed at her.**

 **"Lying?! Kakashi caught them speaking by the river. From now on, you no longer work here!" Amaterasu fired her as Haruka was frighten by this powerful woman in front of her.**

 **"I don't want to see you or your ungrateful son again! Come on! Get the hell out of here!" Amaterasu demanded as Haruka nodded sadly but before she could go and get her stuff to leave Amaterasu threatened her again.**

 **"Tell your son, if he doesn't want to die, he should stay away from my daughter. Kakashi swore that if he sees him again, he's going to kill him!" Haruka nodded again as she went for her stuff and left the mansion.**

 **(-)**

 **Meanwhile, Itachi and his family had arrived to their father's rested site, he was planting the rose as Izumi and Mikoto cleaned the tombstone while Menma merely watched with glaring eyes. Itachi then sent a prayer.**

 **"God, we donated these prayers to our father's soul and to the souls of those who believed in you. May you accept it. Inform their souls. Amen." Izumi, Mikoto and him wiped their faces while Menma rolled his eyes.**

 **Itachi began to water the plant as Mikoto began to whimpered and whisper to the tombstone, "My dear Fugaku, Even if you have been gone for 15 years, we still feel the pain. I haven't spent a day without crying for you. I reminded that I can't ever get used to being away from you. If only you can see Itachi. ."**

 **Mikoto looked at Itachi with a teary smile, "He's taller than you but he is just as softhearted just like you. Menma takes his bad temper after you." Mikoto said as she gave a sad chuckle while Menma rolled his eyes again.**

 **"Yet I'm not going to lie, he's more handsome than you. .Izumi is all grown up." She said as Izumi gave her a half smile before Mikoto got a distant look, "If only you could see them. Who knows, maybe you do. ."**

 **Menma had enough, "Mom, enough! Stop speaking like my dad is here! He is not here!" Menma sneered as Mikoto looked at him with tears in her eyes while Izumi looked at her older brother. "This grave is empty! You are praying in vain!" Menma ended with a snarl as Itachi looked at his brother with a frown.**

 **"Don't upset my mother anymore." He said with a stern voice as Menma looked at him, "We are not praying in vain. We are praying to God. He is going to get our prayers to my father, wherever he is. Plus prayers give you peace. Open your hands and benefit from them." Itachi said as Menma sigh but looked away from his brother's judging eyes.**

 **(-)**

 **At the Hyuga's home, Haruka had arrived home where she saw Hiashi sitting on the dinning couch outside as he looked at her, surprised that she was home at this time of day, "What are you doing home at this time of the day." He asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Haruka didn't want her husband to know she got fired because Hayato loves Rin, "My work is finished early." She lied.**

 **Hiashi's eyes widen with pride toward his wife, he nodded his head at her, "Really? Attagirl. You must be working hard." He said happily at her as Haruka merely gave him a half-smile and nodded. "Look, hold tight to your job. Don't embarrass me. Your clumsy son fell off the truck while he was carrying the carpets." Hiashi said with annoyance.**

 **Haruka's eyes widen with shock as she remembered the warning that Amaterasu had given her. She quickly look at her husband and asked worriedly, "Where's Hayato?"**

 **Hiashi rolled his eyes at his worried wife, "Where do you think he is? Inside, he's lying down." He said as he watched Haruka ran up the stairs of their home to the entrance of the house as he muttered to himself, "Run, run to your son."**

 **Inside the home, unaware their mother was home Sarada was pouring a glass of water for her brother a she handed him the glass with a smile."Brother, come on, drink this. I'm sure Rin is alright. It's not like they are going to kill her." She said as Hayato smiled at his innocent sister, she doesn't know much about life now.**

 **Sarada placed the glass of water down on the table as he said, "You are too young, you don't know about the customs." as he said this, Haruka came running in as she looked at Hayato with a worried look. He sigh, knowing that she knew what really happened to him.**

 **"Hayato, is it true? Are you out of your mind?! How could you do this." She asked him as she pointed to his wounds. Hayato frowned as he looked at his mother.**

 **"I love her mother. I couldn't help it." he said as Haruka shook her head sadly at her foolish son.**

 **"Oh son, is that even possible?" She asked as he sighed sadly, "You are not even a match for her. How can you ever marry a Uchiha's daughter?" Haruka asked again. She didn't want to see her son get killed and if hurting his feelings was the only way to keep him alive then so be it. Hayato looked at Sarada with a frown when she was smiling sadly at him as she sightly nodded in agreeing with their mother.**

 **Hayato shook his head, before he looked at his mother, "Mother, have you see Rin? Did they hurt her?" He asked, he need to know if they had hurt his love but Haruka shook her head sadly at her son.**

 **"I haven't seen her. Miss Amaterasu summoned me, she called me every name in the book, then threatened me and then fired me." She said as Hayato's eyes widen with shock. Now with his mother out of the mansion how will he get to see Rin or even know if she was alright.**

 **Haruka smiled sadly at her son, "You'd better give up son, don't put us and yourself in this dangerous position. They are betrothing Rin tomorrow night." She said as she gentle patted her son's chest, "This isn't going to get you anywhere. Forget about her." She added as Hayato shook his head with a frown as Sarada half-smiled at her heart broken brother.**

 **(-)**

 **At the Uchiha Mansion, Itachi had dropped his family off as he had to go and do something else. Mikoto walked in with Izumi as Menma rolled, they saw Airi was busy cleaning the tables and preparing food that Mikoto catches her and asked her, "What's with all the rush, Airi?"**

 **Airi looked up but kept on cleaning the table, "Boy's side is come tonight to see the bride. I'm on such a hurry." She said Izumi looked surprised as well as her mother.**

 **"Tonight? I thought it was tomorrow." She said as Airi shook her head and kept on cleaning.**

 **"Fathre Madra wants this over tonight." She then cast a look toward Madra who was smiling. Airi then ran toward the kitchen as Amaterasu came out of the house, Mikoto and Izumi approached him with Mikoto frowning at her. Menma merely rolled near the fountain with a glare.**

 **"Amaterasu, I heard the betrothal is tonight, is that right?" Mikoto asked as Amaterasu nodded with a smirk on her face.**

 **"Yeah, Landlord Eita wanted it that way." She said before she looked at Mikoto who cast a look to Izumi, "There is no need to wait. They wanted to do it today and my father said yes." Amaterasu added as she smile at Madra who smiled back.**

 **"You shouldn't keep good things waiting. You can get touched by the evil eye, we should bring this thing to an end as soon as possible." Madra said with a smile as Amaterasu nodded in agreement before Madra sighed happily, "Now it's Kakashi and Itachi's turn." Menma glared away from Madra as he heard about this a million times.**

 **"Thank God, we have betrothed Kakashi to someone. And if we could find a suitable bride for my dear Itachi." Madra continue, never seeing Menma's glaring face as his hands turn into fists in anger, "We'll be happier, our family will get bigger." Madra finished with a bliss smile.**

 **Izumi smiled at her grandfather "Why don't you mention my name Father Madra?" She asked as Madra's face turn sour.**

 **Mikoto looked at her daughter with shock that she had said that as Izumi looked down with a frown. She was only asking a question before she looked back up at Madra. "We give our daughters to other families, but sons are actually the ones that continue our race." Madra said as Menma was getting angrier as Madra added, "They make our families bigger." He smiled.**

 **Menma had enough! He rolled his wheel chair over some pottery pots and ran them over, breaking them. Everyone looked at the noise and saw him glaring at them. "Why do you put these here?! ? Are you doing it on purpose?" He sneered/asked before he rolled inside the house as Mikoto watched him go with a sad frown on her face.**

 **"What's wrong with him?" Madra asked Mikoto as Amaterasu smirked at Mikoto who looked at her.**

 **"You touched his sore spot, father. He is also young. He wants to get married too but.." She pointed to her waist down to make a point as Madra raised an eyebrow at her. Mikoto glared at Amaterasu and shook her head at Madra with a uneasy smile.**

 **"No, father, he's in pain again. He doesn't know what he is saying." Mikoto said sticking up for her son as Madra rolled his eyes while Mikoto was glaring at Amaterasu who only smirked at her before turned her head. She was only stating the facts, it was Mikoto who didn't want to believe in them which it made victory even more sweeter.**

 **(-)**

 **With Sakura, she was talking on the phone to her mother, "But you don't get it! What else do you want to say?!" She was so angry that she walked off the street in the road where the person honk the car as she nearly screamed before she hanged up in. She would have been run over if the car didn't make the stop, she turn and glared at the car, "What are you doing?!" she demanded before her eyes widen.**

 **It was a handsome man but he looked familiar, "Are you ok?" He asked and Sakura remembered why she was angry as she glared at the man.**

 **"I would have been if you haven't got in my way." She sassed as the man looked at her with shocked eyes.**

 **"You're the one who got in my way." He sassed back as Sakura rolled her eyes.**

 **"You weren't looking where you were going." He added as Sakura glared at him, this man was asking for it.**

 **"So it's ok to speed up like that?" She challenged/asked as the man frowned at her.**

 **"Let me ask you something." He as Sakura looked at him, "Is is ok to run to the street with a phone in your hand?" He challenged/asked right back.**

 **Sakura glared but she smirked at him, "There is no such traffic law." she stated as the man frown transformed into a smirk.**

 **"I think if they had seen you, they would have definitely set it up." He stated as Sakura lost her smirk as she frowned at this rude man.**

 **"You!" She calmed her self down as the man got a close look at her.**

 **He looked at her eyes and suddenly he wonder if this was the person he was thinking of, "God, I'm not going to get angry. I won't. I'll stay calm, I won't get angry." She said before she started to walk away when the man called her name. She looked confused as how this stranger knew her name as she turn and looked at him.**

 **"Excuse me?" She asked as the man smiled at her.**

 **"It's me, Itachi." The man said as Sakura got really thoughtful as she looked his over but then saw his eye and suddenly she smiled happily at seeing her childhood friend**

 **"Itachi!" She said happily as Itachi chuckled. He was happy at seeing his childhood friend, she had grow from a girl to a beautiful woman.**

 **"They say eyes never change, I recognized you by them." He said as Sakura gave a small laugh as she took a good look at him. He had change from a boy to a handsome man.**

 **"Itachi, I'm sorry I couldn't recognized you. You have changed a lot." She said as Itachi smiled bashful at Sakura who giggled.**

 **(-)**

 **Back at the Uchiha Mansion, Mikoto was walking past Rin's room when she heard a crying sound from inside. "Rin? Rin, are you crying?" She asked through the door. Inside her locked room, Rin ran to the door, trying in vain to open it.**

 **"Aunt! Aunt Mikoto, please help me! I'm begging you." She cried through the door. Mikoto tried to open the door and was shocked to find it was locked.**

 **"Rin? What happened? Why is your door locked?" She asked through the door as Rin cried through the other side of the door.**

 **"Aunt Mikoto, please get me out of here!" She cried out. Mikoto didn't know what happen while she was gone but she figure something had to do with Amaterasu and the betrothal that was suppose to be tomorrow but was going to be tonight. Mikoto would find out for Rin's sake.**

 **(-)**

 **At the Hyuga's home, Sarada was with Hayato in his room, sitting on his couch as he tried to call Rin. He hanged up his cell phone when it reached Rin's leave a message. He placed the phone back in his pocket before looked at Sarada with a frown, "No, I can't reach her. They must have taken her phone." He said as Sarada smiled sadly at her brother.**

 **"God knows what else they have done! I have to see Rin." Hayato said as Sarada's eyes widen with shock as she stood in front of his door.**

 **"Are you going to the mansion?! Please don't go there brother! They'll kill you this time!" She pleaded/said as Hayato shook his head at his sister in defiance.**

 **"I just can't wait here! I need to see how Rin is doing." He gently Sarada pushed away from his way.**

 **"I'll go and see her without getting close." He reassured her as Sarada shook her head before ran to the kitchen where Haruka was cooking.**

 **Sarada stood by the doorway and yelled, "Mother! Mother, come here! My brother is leaving! He is going to the mansion to see Rin!" Haruka eyes widen with fear as she went after Hayato who was out the house and was walking down the stairs.**

 **"Hayato! Stop, son! Don't go there! I'm begging you!" She pleaded to her son as Sarada and Hanabi came out of the house to see their mother and brother arguing about Rin. Sarada was a bit guilty that she had tattled on Hayato but this was for her brother's safety as well as the family's well-being.**

 **"Let me go mother, I need to know how Rin is doing. I can't just leave her like this." He said as Haruka stopped him by the gate of the house.**

 **"They'll kill you son! The Uchihas will kill you! They would shoot you if they saw you even around the mansion!" Haruka pleaded as Hayato looked at his mother with a frown, "What am I going to then? How am I going to live?! Please, don't do this to me!" She pleaded to her son as Hayato shook his head at his mother.**

 **"What about me, mother?! I'm burning in the inside! How can I just wait without doing anything?!" He nearly screamed as Sarada sadly frown at her broken-heart brother.**

 **(-)**

 **Meanwhile, Itachi had taken Sakura to his to a local tea store, Sakura slipped her tea with a smile as she closed her eyes in bliss before she opened them again and looked at Itachi and smiled, "You know, I never forgot how this tasted." She said happily.**

 **Itachi chuckled at her before looked at his own tea with smile, "Who could ever forget the taste of the semovar tea?" He asked as Sakura smiled and shook her head.**

 **"So, you are going to teach in our primary school?" Itachi asked as Sakura smile and nodded her head.**

 **"When I want to be appointed here, people in The Ministry of Education were surprised too." She said as she chuckled a bit as she remembered their faces, "I said 'my father was a prosecutor there, I want to teach in the school that I used to go. I learned a lot of things there. Now it's time for me to pay back.' Also. ."She got quiet for a second and had a distant look before she smiled at Itachi.**

 **"Anyway, we can talk later." She said as Itachi nodded with a smile but he was wondering about something.**

 **"I wan to ask you something." He said as she looked at him, "Who was the person you were talking to when you got on the street?" He asked as Sakura chuckled a bit as she looked away for a bit before looked back him with a guiltily smile.**

 **"My mother, of course." She said. Itachi looked up with alarmed, thinking that the woman he saw as a second mother was in harm's way.**

 **"Is Aunt Mebuki ok? Is there a problem?" He asked, Sakura smiled and shook head.**

 **"They are okay but, I don't know how they will react when they find out I was appointed here. They just know I'm out of town." She said with a frown. She then sigh sadly before she looked at Itachi, "They don't know that I wanted to be appointed here. I don't feel comfortable coming here without telling them." She said as she looked at him again, "They didn't leave me any other choice."She added as Itachi looked at her with a a confused look on his face, why did she have to do that?**

 **"I don't understand, why haven't you told them? Why are you hiding this?" He asked as Sakura smiled sadly at him.**

 **"Because they wouldn't let me. You remembered my father." Itachi nodded who couldn't remember Kizashi Haruno. "He doesn't love people of this region. It's been years but he still has his prejudices." She said as Itachi sighed before he chuckled, Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"You were like this when you were a child. You always did what you wanted." He said with a bashful smile as Sakura chuckled at him.**

 **"Do you mean I'm stubborn?" she asked playful as he shook his head quickly**

 **"No, I actually mean you are brave." He smiled at her.**

 **"What about you? What have you been doing all these years?"she asked as she smiled back bashful**

 **"You want to see?" He asked as Sakura look at him with a smile before she nodded. "Ok, then." They finished their tea before they went to pay and went toward Itachi's car.**

 **(-)**

 **Meanwhile at the Uchiha Mansion, Madra was sitting in his garden bench couch when Mikoto came out of the house and walked to him with a worried face, "Father, Rin is crying in her room and her door is locked." She informed Madra. Mikoto thought that maybe Madra knows anything.**

 **Madra shook his head with a glare, "Let her cry." He demanded.**

 **Mikoto eyes widen with shock, "But father-" She couldn't say more when Madra turn to her and glared.**

 **"Stay out of it, Mikoto. Mind your own business." He ordered as Mikoto frown as Madra added, "Go and help Airi. I don't want to be embarrassed in front of our guest." Mikoto. sighed but nodded as she left to do what Madra had ordered. Madra glared at her retreating figure, Mikoto should stay out of other people's business.**

 **(-)**

 **Itachi lead Sakura through the busy market where they walked through the rows of people that were shopping, "So, the Itachi that I was playing with grew up and became a boss." Sakura said as she was impressed with Itachi. Itachi chuckled.**

 **"You studied and became a teacher, and I became a businessman." He said as they walked by a fountain before he added, "Actually I'm not really a boss. I'm running the business with my uncle and cousin, Kakashi.**

 **He then got quiet as he looked at Sakura, "You remembered Kakashi?" He asked as Sakura got a thoughtful look.**

 **"Kakashi, yes. He was always the one to get in trouble and you always tried to clean up his actions." She said as Itachi chuckled and nodded a bit.**

 **"Yes, exactly, come along." He said with a smile as he began to lead Sakura in his shop.**

 **(-)**

 **At the Hyuga house, Hayato had barged and locked himself in his room, Hanabi went in and tried to make him smile. But all was in vain as he calmly asked her to leave him alone. She sigh as she left his room and walked sadly to Sarada who was sitting down on a table chair, reading something. Sarada looked at her sister who was sad, "Sister, my brother doesn't want to talk to me. Is he mad at me?" She asked with a sad frown.**

 **Sarada smiled comfortingly at her sister, "Of course not Hanabi. Our brother is a little upset." She explained as Hanabi nodded but still had a sad frown on her face. Sarada looked at the table and an idea came to her. She smiled brightly at her sister, "Come, let's draw a picture and give it to our brother." She said as she got up from her seat and gently made Hanabi seat in her place. She moved her book and took out her pencil bag which only held three colored pencils.**

 **(-)**

 **At the Uchiha Mansion, Airi was bring a tray of food to Rin's door when Mikoto came walking in the house, "Airi," Airi stopped and looked at Mikoto with the tray of food.**

 **"Yes, Miss Mikoto?" She asked as Mikoto looked at the tray of food and wondered.**

 **"Who is this meal for?" She asked as Airi looked at the tray before looked at Rin's locked bedroom door.**

 **"I'm taking it to Rin." She said. Mikoto saw her chance to figure what was going on with Rin's betrothal being tonight then tomorrow.**

 **"Let me take it. You still have a lot of work to do." She said as she grabbed the tray but Airi looked unsure as she still held the tray, "You know the boy's side is coming tonight. There is a lot of things to do." Mikoto tried to reason with Airi.**

 **Airi still looked unsure, "It's ok Miss Mikoto. I don't want you to get tired." She said as Mikoto shook her head but wondered if Airi knew anything about Rin's locked door.**

 **"Airi, why is Rin locked in her room?" She asked as Airi shook her head.**

 **"I don't know Miss Mikoto. Miss Amaterasu said she wouldn't leave her room. After giving her this meal, I'll give the key to Miss Amaterasu" She said.**

 **Mikoto tried to take the tray one more time, "I'll give you the key so you can give it to Amaterasu." Finally Airi nodded as she let go of the tray, Mikoto smiled at her, "You can go back to the kitchen." She said as Airi hurried to kitchen, there was still a lot of things to do.**

 **Once Airi was gone, Mikoto muttered to herself, "Amaterasu, what are you up to?" She would soon find out. Inside her locked room, Rin had stopped crying as her make up was all smeared on her face as she had her knee close to her chest. She didn't even look up when she heard the door being opened, Mikoto gasped at the state of her niece, "Rin."**

 **She placed the tray of food on the bedside table before closed and locked the door. She went to Rin's form as she sat on the bed while she motherly stroke Rin's head, "Rin, what happened? What's wrong with you?" She asked gently.**

 **Rin whimpered and said in a monotone voice, "They are betrothing me against my will." Mikoto finally understood what may had happen as she frowned sadly at her niece.**

 **"I don't want that man, I love Hayato!" Rin whimpered as she started to cry again.**

 **Mikoto comforted her niece before said, "Hold on, my child. Don't upset yourself. There's always a solution for everything." She knew there was a solution but what would it be?**

 **Rin shook her head as she looked at her Aunt, "No Aunt Mikoto, there is solution for this. They are going to marry me to that man." She said with such sadness as she cried.**

 **Mikoto looked at her niece with sadden eyes, "Don't cry Rin. Don't cry." She whispered comforting words as that was all she could do in this moment. Yet something had to be done to save her niece from such a fate but what?**

 **(-)**

 **At the Market, Sakura looked at the threads rugs while the woman worked to thread the run together as she looked at Itachi with a smile, "I forgot how beautiful these were." She said**

 **Itachi chuckled. "Even if I've been doing this for years, every time I look at these. I have different feelings." He said before he went to one of the rugs with a smile.**

 **"You know, every carpet has a different story. And every pattern has a different meaning." Itachi explained as Sakura smiled at him.**

 **"So they aren't just colors and threads gathered randomly?" She asked as he nodded.**

 **"Exactly." He then started to walk over to the pattern table with Sakura as explained the meanings of each pattern.**

 **""Star, for example, symbolizes happiness and abundance; pitcher symbolizes ablution and worship and waterway symbolizes man, flowing in life, like water." He said naming few of the patterns. Sakura heard each explained when she saw something in the corner of her eye.**

 **As Itachi explained the patterns Sakura looked to her left to see a rocking cradle as Itachi stopped when he saw that Sakura wasn't paying attention he look to see her looking at a baby that a woman had brought her child to work. He smiled but then he noticed Sakura had a distance sad look on her face, "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked.**

 **Sakura smiled at him, "I am." She said as they suddenly heard a man yelling.**

 **"Where have you been woman?" Itachi walked in the front of his shop to see Kakashi yelling at a woman as he continue not noticing Itachi, "From now on, I'll deduct these hours from your salary!"**

 **"What is going on? Why are you yelling?" Itachi asked Kakashi, who cast him a look before glared at the woman in front of him.**

 **"Nothing, look what time it is. She has just come in." He state as the woman looked down in fear before she silently gulp.**

 **"Sir, my child had a fever last night. We took him to the doctor this morning. That's why I'm late. ." She explain as Sakura sadly frowned at her.**

 **"It's not like she was late on purpose. Her son was sick." Itachi said, sticking up for the woman while Kakashi scoffed.**

 **"Yes of course, her kid was sick, then it's her mother, then it's their father. ." He sneered as Sakura merely frowned at this man, this poor woman was late because of a family emergency couldn't he let it go. "How are we suppose to run this business, Itachi?" Kakashi demanded.**

 **Itachi sighed at his cousin before looked at the woman, "You go do your work, sister. I hope you son gets well soon." He said with a hint of a smile as the woman nodded in gratitude before she went inside the shop to do her job. Itachi glared at his cousin, "They already work for a pittance. Don't push the people too far." He stated.**

 **Kakashi merely rolled his eyes before he said with no sympathy, "We don't make them work against their will. They are welcome to go." Kakashi turned around and jumped at seeing a customer, Sakura merely looked at him. "Let's not argue in front of our customer." He smiled at the young lady as Sakura smiled back uneasy.**

 **"Yes, ma'am, what are you looking for?" He asked, playing the gentleman, instead of the cold boss he was before. Itachi frowned at him.**

 **"She is not a customer. She's Mr. Prosecutor Kizashi's daughter. . Sakura." He introduce as Kakashi's eyes widen at seeing the girl that played with Itachi and never with him.**

 **"Welcome, Sakura. I'm sorry, I didn't recognized you. How are you?" He ask as he shook her hand. Sakura shook his hand with a tight smile as Itachi watched with a frown on his face. Kakashi called for some tea for them before he ushered Sakura in the shop with Itachi right behind them.**

 **(-)**

 **Meanwhile at the Uchiha Mansion. Rin had sat beside Mikoto on her bed as she pleaded to her, "Aunt Mikoto, I'm begging you, help me." Mikoto gasped in shock as she placed her hand on her mouth.**

 **"Have you lost your mind? What if Kakashi catches you?" She then looked away from her niece's tear stained face, "Don't speak as if you don't know them." She added.**

 **Rin whimpered as she looked at Mikoto, "I'm going to die if I can't be with Hayato, Aunt Mikoto." She cried. "Didn't you run off with my Uncle Fugaku?" She asked as Mikoto sighed sadly as she remembered her dear Fugaku. She then eyed at Rin, wondeRing who told her that but she knew that it was probably Amaterasu.**

 **"You know what love is better than anyone else. Understand me please!" Rin pleaded as Mikoto sighed knowing what she was meaning. Rin frowned as she look at Mikoto.**

 **"Aunt Mikoto, I rather hang myself than be betrothed to that man." Rin said as Mikoto looked at her with her eyes widen with surprise and shock to what she had said. "Believe me, I'll kill myself." Rin stated as Mikoto shook her head sadly at Rin. She must really love this Hayato if she was willing to kill herself.**

 **(-)**

 **Back at Market, Itachi was leading Sakura out after their little meeting with Kakashi, "Sorry about that, you had to witnessed a nasty situation." Itachi apologize, "Kakashi is in a bad mood today, more than yesterday." He added.**

 **Sakura chuckled as she shook her head, "It's ok, wasn't he like that when he was a kid?" She asked as they both chuckled.**

 **"He used to be a bad tempered kid who fought with everyone." She added as Itachi chuckled as he added.**

 **"As you see, Kakashi hasn't changed a bit."They walked over to Tsunade who was muttering to herself and eating some bread. She had a distance look as they stop behind her as Itachi looked at Sakura with a smile.**

 **"Do you remember Tsunade?" He asked as she looked at Tsunade with a smile before she looked at Itachi.**

 **"Of course, I do. When I was a child, even through I knew she could never hurt me, I was so scared of her." She confessed as Itachi was shocked as he frowned playful at Sakura.**

 **"She is the last person to be afraid of." He said as Sakura agreed as Itachi got in front of Tsunade, scaring out of her dazed face.**

 **"Miss Tsunade, how are you?" He asked as she looked down, not many people say hi to her, Sakura could tell. "Miss Tsunade, after you eaten your bread, come to our shop. I have something for you." Tsunade nodded before she looked up at Sakura with a scared look.**

 **Sakura smiled at her before Tsunade said, "Man thinks that he is teaching other but he doesn't know that he is actually here to learn. ."**

 **She then look away as Sakura was confused as Itachi chuckled, "See, she understand that you are a teacher." he said as Sakura smiled cheeky at him.**

 **"She must have heard that a new teacher is coming to town. Anyway, it was good to see you again, Itachi. .Goodbye." Sakura said with a smile as Itachi chuckled before he said.**

 **"If you need anything, call me okay. ." At that Sakura chuckled and nodded. He watched her leave with a smile as he was walking back to the shop he saw Kakashi, he and Itachi had a glaring contest.**

 **(-)**

 **At the Hyuga house, Hanabi was drawing the sea by some land while Sarada was supervising, "Let's color the trees green." She said happily as Hanabi nodded before she picked up her green color pencil. She color the trees and when she want to color the sea green, Sarada chuckled.**

 **"The sea is blue. Color the sea blue." She gently said as Hanabi looked at Sarada who was trying to find a blue colored pencil.**

 **"Have you ever seen the sea?" Hanabi asked suddenly as Sarada smiled at her.**

 **"No, I haven't but don't we ever see it in TV? We'll see it when the times comes." Sarada comforted as Hanabi smiled.**

 **Sarada couldn't find a blue colored pencil as she frowned sadly, she went to pick up the green when Hanabi looked confused.**

 **"You said the sea is supposed to be blue." she said as Sarada smiled, she look to her room and nodded to herself, if her sister want blue, then she will get blue.**

 **"Yes, sister. It'll be blue, wait." she said as she went inside her room, got a little chest out and unlocked it, she sigh. This was suppose to be for a rainy day but her sister was important to her so she will count this for a rainy day. She took out two coins before she smiled at her sister.**

 **(-)**

 **At the local school, Sakura had walked in the principle's office as he welcome her to their school, "Welcome Miss Sakura. We were expecting you tomorrow." He said as he ushered Sakura to sit by his desk. Sakura smiled at the pRinciple before she sat down on the seat.**

 **"Yes, I'll start tomorrow." She said as the man nodded before he smiled at her.**

 **"I'm actually surprised Miss Sakura, people much like your father don't come here." The man said as Sakura's smile slowly fell from her face as she nodded, "They pull some stRings and go to finer place.s" He explained as Sakura frowned at him, "Actually if I could pull stRings, I would leave here immediately." He added giving Sakura his opinion of his school as Sakura merely nodded again.**

 **"It seems, as an education officer the position that you're in is just the opposite of the position that you're suppose to be in." Sakura sass to the man who only chuckled at her with a raised eyebrow before he frown and said.**

 **""Let's talk about this again in 6 months Miss Sakura. It seems you have no idea about where have come." He looked at her as she smirked at him.**

 **"Actually, I do. I came here willingly." She said with a smirk as this surprised the man as he nodded with a frown. Sakura had enough of this man as she got up from her chair and added, "Now if you'll excuse me." She let his office as the man merely chuckled and shook his head at her leaving form.**

 **(-)**

 **Sarada had left home to go to the store by her school to buy a blue colored pencil for Hanabi. She was waking when suddenly she heard a meowing sound coming from a nearby trash can. She went to see what it was and gasped in shock, "What happened to you?" She said as she saw a poor kitty cat trapped in the trash can in trash. As she helped the poor thing out of the can, she saw that the cat was a victim of some cruel kids playing a trick on it.**

 **It had a string of cans tied to it's tail, she shook her head some kids are very cruel, "Poor thing." She said before she untied the string and smiled to herself, "There you go." She said happily petting the cat before she placed it on the ground. She smiled as the cat walked away with no cans stuck on it's tail anymore. Sarada continue on her way to the store, feeling really proud of herself.**

 **(-)**

 **Sakura walked out of the school but stopped when she saw the playground, she smiled to herself. She remembered how she and Itachi once played her, she chuckled when she remembered how she fell once and Itachi had went and got a band-aid for her. She looked at the gates of the school and saw a girl walking past, probably to go to the store that was next to the school that Sakura will be heading soon.**

 **(-)**

 **Sarada walked past her school unaware of the woman standing there, she walk to the store that was near and smiled at all the cool things that a person could buy. The cashier was busy with someone so he didn't notice Sarada, she knew that she came for a blue color pencil but what harm can it do then to look around.**

 **She look at the small diaries and saw one that she like, she picked up and looked at it with wonder, she never saw the same woman watching her with a smile. The cashier had finished with the person before he saw Sarada and he frowned, "Hey!" Sarada jumped as she looked at him while still holding the diary, "Take what you need! Just stop touching things!" He demanded.**

 **Sarada didn't see the woman frown as she sigh but place the diary back. She then reached over for the colored pencil she came for and frowned at the man as she approached the cash register. She paid for pencil and took one last look at the diary, it was pretty but too expense. She sigh before she left the store.**

 **Sakura looked as the girl left before the cashier said to her, "Those people, they don't have money but they still want to see everything." He said as Sakura merely looked away from him with disgust before she walked over the diary that the girl was looking at with a smile.**

 **(-)**

 **Sarada was walking back home when she heard, "Hey! Cutie" She turn and smiled politely at a woman who came close to her with a smile.**

 **Sarada looked at her before asked, "Are you talking to me, sister?" The woman nodded before she took out the diary that Sarada had like back in the store.**

 **"It's for you." The woman said as this confused Sarada but still being polite.**

 **"Why did you buy me a diary."She asked as the woman chuckled at her.**

 **"I noticed that you like it." The woman said as Sarada shook her head with a smile**

 **"No, I can't take it." She said, still smiling at the woman who just spent her money on a diary that Sarada had like, "I can save money and buy it and I don't even know you." She hinted as the woman again looked at her with a smile before nodded.**

 **"Alright then, look I just got here. You show me around and in exchange for that let me give this diary to you as a gift." The woman said as Sarada had a thoughtful look.**

 **"I can't do it now. My sister is waiting for me." She said with a sad smile as the woman nodded her head before she added.**

 **"Alright, then let's meet here tomorrow at 2 pm and that way, you can take permission from you family." She said as Sarada smiled.**

 **"Okay, bye." Sarada said as she wave before walked away. Something told her that she will be seeing that woman again.**

 **(-)**

 **As the day soon pass to the night, at the Uchiha Mansion, Everyone was wearing their best clothing as Landlord Eita's family has arrived as he watched his son with a prideful smile as his son was kissing his future-in-laws hands, Madra nodded to the son. Kakashi and Itachi sat beside each other as with Madra beside Kakashi while Amaterasu and Mikoto stood by the Eita family. The mother smiled with a pride in her eyes as the son sat beside him with a smile, he was going to marry the beautiful Rin Uchiha.**

 **"Welcome Landlord Eita." Madra welcome with much respect toward the other gentleman as Eita nodded in thanks.**

 **"Thank you Father Madra." He said.**

 **Shisui smiled with much respect like his mother and said, "Welcome." Eita nodded again and patted his chest with the palm of his hand. Madra then looked at Amaterasu and nodded. Amaterasu knew what she need to do so she nodded before went to get her daughter. Rin was all pretty up for her betrothal with make up and matching beautiful clothing.**

 **Yet she wasn't happy as she was glaring from her bed, Airi was with her as they both look at the door as Amaterasu opened it and glared at Rin, "What are you waiting for Rin?! Come along." She demanded for her daughter to move. Rin frowned and glared at her mother as she still sat on her bed, not moving an inch. "Pull yourself together child! You are marring Landlord Eita's son, what else do you want?" Amaterasu snapped/asked her daughter.**

 **Rin was tempted to say that she want Hayato but she kept her mouth shut as her lip trembled and her eyes watered a bit. Amaterasu scoffed at her defiant daughter, "You are going to be the only daughter-in-law in the whole mansion!" Amaterasu exclaimed as she looked at her daughter, "Come along, let's not worry Father Madra." She ordered as Mikoto came walking in as she looked at Rin with a sad frown. She then look at Amaterasu and tried to convince her not to do this to her daughter.**

 **"Amaterasu, don't do this. This girl doesn't want to marry him. What good will this marriage bring?" She asked.**

 **Amaterasu scoffed and glared at Mikoto before she said, "You stay out of it Mikoto. If you want to be a mother, save it for Izumi." Mikoto looked offended as she glared at Amaterasu before she added with a glare, "Rin is my daughter! Now come along Rin!" Amaterasu demanded before she look at her daughter while Rin was about to cry again. Amaterasu shook her head in shame at her daughter before looked at Airi.**

 **"Airi, start the preparations." She ordered before she left the room as Airi and Mikoto looked at each other before looked at Rin sadly. Rin whimpered as her lips trembled before she got up and started to walk outside her room like a robot with Mikoto looking after her with sadness in her eyes at her poor niece.**

 **(-)**

 **Meanwhile at the Hyuga house, Haruka was preparing their meal with Hiashi, Sarada and Hanabi at the table while Hayato was still in his room. Haruka brought in some bread as Hiashi glared at her, "You're making me eat dry bread! I'm starving here!" He exclaimed.**

 **Haruka frowned at him and held her tongue to sass him out but calmly said, "I'm preparing it." Hiashi scoffed before he looked at Sarada who had her nose buried in a school book again.**

 **"Sarada, go help your mother! You're bury in those damn books again!" He said as Haruka shook her head as Sarada looked up from her book with a sad frown.**

 **"It's ready leave the girl alone." Haruka said.**

 **Hiashi scoffed yet again, "She goes to school, that is more than enough! She should be doing more housework." He said as Sarada rolled her eyes as she went back to her school book.**

 **"What will she do when she get's married?" He asked as that was the final straw for Sarada before she turn and glared at him.**

 **"No way! I'm not going to marry anyone. I'll be a teacher!" Sarada snapped as Hiashi glared at her before stood up.**

 **"Look who's talking! What are you talking about?! Are you talking back to me?!**

 **"Hiashi! You are always looking for a reason to get angry!" Haruka said as he glared at her before shrugged her hand off his arm before he glared back at Sarada who was frowning. Haruka then smiled at Sarada as Sarada smiled back, "Sarada, call you brother. He hasn't eaten anything since this morning." She said as Sarada nodded.**

 **Hiashi looked at Haruka with a glare, "Really?! Is he in love or something?" He asked with a sneer. Haruka silently gulped as she just stared at Hiashi while Sarada went to go and get her brother from his room. "First, he should get a job!" Hiashi stated as Haruka glared at him.**

 **She then went after Sarada to get her son, as they entered his room, Sarada turned on the light and gasped in shock. "Brother?!" The room was empty, Hayato had left.**

 **"Mom, my brother is gone!" She said to Haruka gasped as she place her hand on her mouth.**

 **"Oh God! He runs into the jaws of death!" She said before Sarada looked at her with scared eyes.**

 **"What are we going to do now?" Sarada asked her mother before they gasped when they heard Hiashi.**

 **"Sarada! Where are you?" Mother and daughter looked at each other.**

 **"We are coming, Father!" Sarada yelled back as she looked at her mother with a worried face. Hayato walked to the side of the Uchiha Mansion, he peek through and cursed when he saw guards. He sighed before walk back a bit before grabbed a wooden small crate and stood on top of it so he could see over the wall and his eyes widen. His dear Rin was being being betrothed tonight, he watched as Shisui place a Ring on her finger before place a Ring on Eita's son while the Rings were tied by a red ribbon. He lowered down in sadness, as he silently wept.**

 **(-)**

 **Sakura was taking out her stuff in her new home, when her phone rang. She took it out of her purse and sigh at seeing it was her mom, "Yes Mom?" She answered.**

 **Mebuki at her home was worried, "Dear, where are you? You have taken your stuff and just left." She said as Sakura smiled sadly at her phone.**

 **"It was a sudden decision, mom. I'll explain you everything when the times comes." she said as Mebuki shook her head in the other side of the phone.**

 **"Dear don't do this. Your father is really sorry. You don't just leave after every fight you both have." She pleaded to her daughter.**

 **Sakura smiled sadly, "Mom, say hi to my dad. I'm not mad at him." She said before added, "I'm trying to build a new life. I'm sending you both kisses." She was about to hang up when Mebuki stop her.**

 **"Dear, wait, at least tell me when you'll be back." She asked not listening to any of what Sakura was saying about starting a new life.**

 **"Good night mom." Sakura said before she hanged up with a smile.**

 **(-)**

 **Eita shook Shisui's hand with a smile, "Congratulations." He said to Shisui. Shisui smiled at him before Eita and his family got in their car as the Uchiha Family waved goodbye to them. Mikoto was turning her head and her eyes widen she saw Hayato poking his head out before he hid himself behind the wall of the mansion. Shisui told the guards that they may leave as they nodded, as the Uchihas walked in their home, Mikoto stay behind and looked toward Hayato's direction when Kakashi spooked her.**

 **"Aunt?" She jumped as she turn to her nephew.**

 **"Kakashi, you scared me." He looked at her.**

 **"What's wrong?" He asked to why she wasn't going in with the family. Mikoto smiled at him as she thought of a lie.**

 **"I just got bored, I wanted to take some fresh air. You go in." she lied as Kakashi nodded before looked around and went inside the gates of the home. Mikoto waited a few moments before she went to see if she would find Hayato.**

 **Hayato was hiding behind some wooden crates as he saw Mikoto. He got up as he spooked her like Kakashi had done, "Sorry Aunt Mikoto. I scared you."**

 **Mikoto shook her head at him as he said, "Tell my Rin that I'll be waiting here every night until she comes to me. Ok." Mikoto smiled sadly at the young man before she shook her head slowly.**

 **"Please don't do this Hayato. They'll kill you." She stated with a look. "Give up before it's too late. It'll end up badly for both of you." she added as Hayato shook his head.**

 **"I'll wait here until I die. You just tell her that." He said as Mikoto looked at him before walked away from him to go back inside.**

 **(-)**

 **Rin was glaring at the Ring with Amaterasu and Kakashi were in her room with her. Kakashi was pacing while glaRing at his sister, "Mother, this girl won't leave this room until she get's married!" He order Amaterasu who looked at her daughter sadly, Rin glared at her brother.**

 **"I'd rather die than marry that man!" Kakashi stopped his pacing as he grabbed his sister.**

 **"I'm going to rip off your tongue, do you hear me?!" He then smack her to the floor. Amaterasu had enough as she grabbed Kakashi's arm.**

 **"Kakashi, ok, son, Come along." She pulled him away from Rin as Kakashi nodded at his mother.**

 **"Let's go mother or I'll kill her." he said as Rin looked at them and glared.**

 **"Kill me, that way I'll have some peace!" Kakashi turn to her and snarled.**

 **"Are you still talking?!" He was held back by Amaterasu as she pulled him out of his sister's room.**

 **"Calm down, son." she said as she walked away, Kakashi closed Rin's door and locked it. He then put the key in his pocket as he straighten his jacket before walked to his room to sleep.**

 **Mikoto peek through the door as she saw Kakashi place the key in his suit's jacket as she tried to think of a way to get the key without him knowing. Inside her locked room Rin pulled off her jewelry as she cried.**

 **(-)**

 **Everyone in the Hyuga house had fallen asleep of Sarada, she was restless as she was worried for brother, 'it's going to end up badly for my brother' she thought with a sad frown. She looked up and prayed, "God please protect my brother and Rin." she sat up when Haruka came in as Sarada looked at her with a sad smile, "What happened, mother?" She asked.**

 **Haruka looked at her as she sat on her bed, "It's your brother. He still hasn't called. What if something bad happened." She asked worried for her son.**

 **"I can't lose my son. I wouldn't be able to take it." Haruka whimpered as Sarada looked at her mother sadly, she leaned on her.**

 **She said "Don't say that mother. Maybe that can run away." Sarada was trying to ease Haruka's pain but she just shook her head at her innocent daughter.**

 **"You don't know the Uchihas. Even if they went to the far end of the world, they'll find them." Haruka said as Sarada whimpered at what may happen to her brother.**

 **(-)**

 **Rin slowly got up and walk toward her door and turned the knob only to find it lock. She banged on her door three times as she started to tear up, before she got idea. She look at her bed table and saw her glass vase with flowers, she walk to in and picked it up, she pull the flowers out and smash the glass on the desk. It shattered in to pieces, she picked one up and walked to her bed. If she couldn't be with the one she loves then she will rather be dead then.**

 **(-)**

 **Mikoto managed to get the key while Kakashi slept, she unlocked the door and gasped in shock at see that Rin almost cutting her wrist with a piece of glass. She quickly walked in and close the door as Rin stopped but she was crying, "Have you lost your mind?!" Mikoto demanded as she sat in front of her. Rin looked at Mikoto with tears, "I rather die than marry that man."**

 **Mikoto sigh before snapped at her, "Stop saying that! Hayato is waiting for you in the corner of the street."**

 **Rin's eyes widen with surprise, "If you can really take the chance, then go." Mikoto added with a smile.**

 **"Really? Is Hayato here, Aunt Mikoto?" Rin asked with a smile through tears.**

 **"Rin, be careful, if they catch you, they'll kill you." Mikoto warned as Rin nodded her head happily before she thanked her Aunt by hugging her,**

 **"Thank you. ." She said as Mikoto smiled at her.**

 **(-)**

 **Sakura was in bed, she was about to read a book before she goes to sleep as she flipped through the book she stopped she saw a picture of herself in a wedding dress. . She glared as she ripped the picture in pieces before threw the pieces on the floor.**

 **(-)**

 **Mikoto quickly placed the key back in Kakashi's jacket and was nearly caught when his phone buzzed as he raised to to see what it was Mikoto had already close the door. Rin was already outside with Hayato as she happily grabbed his hand as they ran into the night. Sarada left her house to see if she could catch her brother and convince his to forget about Rin.**

 **(-)**

 **Sakura was dreaming that she was hearing a baby crying, she dreamt that she got up from her bed and went through the living room where she saw a shadow figure, she started to follow it. (-)**

 **Sarada reached the mansion but she couldn't see her brother anywhere, she looked up and nearly gasped when she saw Kakashi, she quickly hid as he was talking on the phone. Sarada then quickly ran back home.**

 **(-)**

 **Sakura still dreaming arrive at the fork in the road in the middle of a rural area when Tsunade appeared an pointed to a red hand-made baby sock as she whispered, "Man thinks he is teaching others but he doesn't know that he is actually here to learn. . "**

 **Sakura awoke with a gasp as she looked around before she went back to sleep.**

 **(-)**

 **Morning came as in the Hyuga home, breakfast was being serve as Sarada had her school uniform on but she was frowning sadly. Hiashi looked at her and saw her face, "Sarada, why are you looking like that?" He asked.**

 **Sarada tried to think of a lie, "I feel a little bit sick. ." She lied as Haruka knew the truth but she kept quiet in fear of Hiashi's anger.**

 **Hiashi then looked at his wife, "Haruka she is deathly pale, is she ill?" He asked as Haruka touched Sarada's forehead**

 **she smiled, "I'm fine." She said.**

 **Hiashi glared at Sarada, "If you're fine then what's with face then?" Sarada kept quiet as He look at Harukaand sneered, "You spoil this kids." He glared as he got up.**

 **Haruka asked him, "Where are you going?"**

 **He looked at her, "What do you think? I'll wake up his Excellency." Sarada looked at her mother with fear eyes as Haruka frowned at Hiashi, "Look, he doesn't care about anything" He added.**

 **Haruka came up with lie for her son's missing appearance, "Hayato is not in his room." Hiashi look at her with shock eyes**

 **"What do you mean? Where is he?" He asked wondering where his only son was.**

 **"He must have woken up early and went to work." Haruk said as Hiashi looked surprise before he chuckled and sat back down,**

 **"It must be the end of the world."He joked as Hanabi looked confused.**

 **"If it's the end of the world, are we going to die?" She asked Haruka as Hiashi chuckled at his younger daughter as he petted her head.**

 **"No, my beautiful princess. You could survive even the end of the world." He then glared at Sarada who still had a frown on her face, "Sarada, get me some tea." He ordered as she nodded while she got his cup and refilled with tea.**

 **(-)**

 **In the Uchiha Mansion's Kitchen, Mikoto and Airi were cooking breakfast as Amaterasu came in, "Airi, go get Rin." She ordered as Airi nodded and left to do what she was ordered to do. Amaterasu looked at Mikoto's back and smirked, "Landlord Eita will sacrifice a ram in honor of the betrothal." she said with a smug smirk as Mikoto rolled her eyes.**

 **"A ram is not enough, he must sacrifice a camel actually. We are giving our daughter in exchange for just 10 decades of land." Amaterasu finished with a smug smirk still on her face when Izumi came in.**

 **"Good morning." She greet as her aunt and mother greeted her back.**

 **"Izumi, you're going to be late for school!" Amaterasu snapped as Izumi looked at her aunt with a frown.**

 **"First class is idle. Doesn't matter if I'm late."**

 **"The teacher hasn't arrived yet?" Amaterasu asked.**

 **Izumi shook her head, "I think she'll be here today." She said.**

 **Airi came running and screamed, "Oh my God! Rin!" She looked scared as Amaterasu looked at her with a worriedly face.**

 **"What? What happened to Rin?!" She asked as Airi looked at her.**

 **"She's gone. I can't find her." Amaterasu's eyes widen as she ran to her daughter's room as Mikoto looked down with a knowing look.**

 **Amaterasu opened Rin's door to see that she was really gone but she left a note as Amaterasu read it 'Mother, Father. I can't even apologize to you or ask for your blessing. But know that you all have mine. May God bless you all. I'm not running away from you, but the fate that you tried to force me into. I'm in love with someone, and I'm weighed down by this. I wanted to kill myself but couldn't. . Now maybe I'm going toward death, mother tell my father and Kakashi that I'm not afraid of them, nor of death, as long as I have Hayato by my side.'**

 **Amaterasu finished reading as she crunched the paper up before threw it to the ground as Shisui walked in and looked at her as she confirmed it but her sad face.**

 **(-)**

 **Elsewhere, Hayato and Rin were driving in a car with Hayato driving before he cast her a look with a big smile, "Do you regret it?" he asked her.**

 **She scoffed playfully at him with a smile, "What are you talking about Hayato? When I love you, I risked everything. I'll never regret it." She said with Hayato chuckling with her.**

 **Suddenly the car made a suddenly stop as Hayato sighed sadly, "I thought we could made it, I didn't think that the car would break down this early." He said as the car engine was blowing out smoke that it was broken down.**

 **"What are we going to do now?" She asked as she looked at him worriedly as Hayato smiled comfortingly toward his love.**

 **"You wait here. I'll have a look." Hayato said before he got out of the car to check the engine while Rin watched him go before she frowned.**

 **"God, please help us. ." She prayed . .**

 **(-)**

 **Back at the Uchiha mansion, all the Uchihas were in the dinning room while Shisui was talking to three of his men as he pointed his beads bracket at them, "Even if they disappear into thin air, you are going to find them!" He ordered/yelled at his men while they nodded.**

 **"Look, don't you tel this to anyone. If I hear that someone else learned about his, I'm going to kill you all three myself!" He added as the men nodded before they quickly left the mansion to find Hayato and Rin. .**

 **"Rin! You disgraced our family, Rin!" Madra snarled as he thought of his disgraced granddaughter. Shisui turn to his father, pissed as hell like his father, about his daughter. .**

 **"I'm going to kill them both!" He snarled as well, Amaterasu was frowning sadly before she looked at Mikoto who was looking uneasy before looked at Airi with a glare.**

 **"Her door locked. How did Rin got out of her room. .Airi?!" She asked/demanded Airi who looked shocked that Amaterasu was accusing her of something she clearly didn't do.**

 **Airi shook her head, "Miss Amaterasu, how could I do that? I had just prepared her meal." Airi said as she was defending herself, Mikoto looked at Madra with a worried look.**

 **"Father, you're not going to kill Rin, are you?" She asked as Madra glared ahead with a frown while Kakashi came out of his room and was putting on his suit's jacket.**

 **"I'm going to Hiashi's house." He said as Itachi looked at him puzzled and confused.**

 **"You don't think he'd take our sister to his place, do you?" Itachi asked him as Shisui looked at his nephew and glared at him.**

 **"Do you think that ungrateful man is that smart, Itachi?!" He snarled as Kakashi had a very thoughtful look on his face.**

 **"Last night, I saw that Sarada girl around the mansion. . I'm sure she knows where her brother is." He said as Shisui nodded at his son. Mikoto looked at Kakashi and Shisui, worried about a child's well-being.**

 **"Do you think she'd tell you even if she knew?" She asked as Madra glared ahead.**

 **"We'll make her tell us!" He snarled/stated as Kakashi and Shisui nodded at him before they and Itachi walked to their car while Mikoto, Amaterasu, Airi and Madra watched them go. .**

 **"Rin. . What have you done?!" Amaterasu said in disbelief toward her love-struck foolish daughter.**

 **(-)**

 **Hayato's and Rin's runaway car had given it's run as Rin got out of the car, "Doesn't it work?" She asked as Hayato shook his head as she gasped and looked at him worriedly, "They must be looking for us already. They'll catch us!" she added.**

 **Hayato looked at her with the same worried face, "What are we going to do now?" He asked her as she ran around the car to him and grabbed his hand.**

 **"We'll run away Hayato. We don't haven another choice!" She nearly yelled as he shook his head and pointed to the car.**

 **"If we leaved the car like this-"**

 **Rin stopped him from finishing, "Forget the car." She said as she pointed to a small clearing of trees as Hayato nodded. They started to run there when Rin's green veil scarf flew off her head, leaving a trace of where they were going. .**

 **(-)**

 **At her school while still waiting for the new teacher, the class were either talking to each other or were playing a game on their phones if they had phones. Sarada was sitting down next to Izumi, Sarada was really worried about Hayato while Izumi was wondering where was Rin. No one knew that they are best friends as they smiled at each other but Sarada was worried for her brother**

 **Suddenly a girl came running in the room, "New teacher is coming!" She yelled as the class quickly all sat on their desk chairs while Sarada looked at Izumi.**

 **"New teacher?" she asked as Izumi smiled and nodded as they got their books and papers ready. As the new teacher walked in the room, the class stood up as Sarada smiled at seeing that it was the woman who brought her a diary as the woman smiled at them.**

 **"Good morning kids. Sit down please." She said with a smile as she walked to her desk while the kids sat down on their chairs. The woman saw Sarada who smiled happily at her while the teacher smiled back at her while Izumi looked at Sarada questioningly who just smiled knowingly at her.**

 **The teacher then went back to the class, "My name is Sakura. My family and I lived here for 8 years, just like you I received my primary education in this school. Those were the best years of my life." She said with a smile.**

 **Sarada smiled at Izumi who smiled back before they turn back their attention to Sakura as she continue, "At that time, I was dreaming of becoming a teacher and standing in front of this board. I promise myself that I'd become a teacher in this school." she said as she walked to the board with a smile.**

 **Sarada smiled as she thought, 'Thank God I'm here today.'.**

 **Sakura then clapped her hands and smiled at the kids, "Ok, now I want you to write an essay to know you better. Now take out your pencils and a piece of paper." She said as the kids did that as they waited for more instructions.**

 **"Write a beautiful essay and tell me what you want to do in the future, what you like, what you want to be when you grow up." Sakura finished with a smile.**

 **(-)**

 **Hiashi was laying down on his couch under his balcony while Harukawas in the kitchen when suddenly, he heard, "Hiashi! Hiashi!" he quickly got up with a startled jump as he saw Kakashi, Shisui and Itachi were walking toward him. Harukacame out of the kitchen while Hiashi walked toward the three powerful men.**

 **"What is going on?" She asked as Hiashi pushed his wife aside before looked at Shisui and Kakashi while Itachi stayed back.**

 **"What happened sir? What's going on?" He asked confused to why his boss was angry as Shisui snarled at this idiot. Harukabit her lip as she knew what was going on but she kept quiet.**

 **"What do you think ! Are you kidding me?!" Shisui snarled as Hiashi still looked confused as he shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"Of course not sir, I really don't understand anything." Hiashi said as Kakashi glared at Hiashi before he growled.**

 **"Your inglorious son has run away with my sister!" He sneered as Hiashi's eyes widen with shock, no not his son! Hiashi looked at his wife how put a hand on her mouth in shock before looked at Shisui and Kakashi..**

 **"What? What are you talking about Kakashi?" He asked as Kakashi and Shisui ignored his shock as they glared at him.**

 **"Your daughter has helped them. She must know where the hell they are! Call her here!" Shisui ordered as Itachi shook his head while Harukalooked shocked, her Sarada didn't' know anything.**

 **"How can Sarada know? She is in school. She is just a child. She doesn't know anything about running away." Harukasaid as she looked at Shisui before looked at her husband as Hiashi nodded while Shisui glared.**

 **"We'll see that!" Shisui snarled.**

 **"Father, let's not wait here. Let's go to the school." Kakashi said to Shisui as he nodded to his son.**

 **"Come here Hiashi. Your daughter had better talk soon. Or I'll hurt her! I don't care if she's a child!" Shisui snarled as he pushed Hiashi to the car while he pleaded for his son and daughter's be-half. Itachi shook his head as he followed them as HaruHyugan to Itachi and grabbed his hand while she got on her knees.**

 **"Itachi, you are a good person. . Stop them. .I'm begging you. ." She plead as she cried before Itachi frowned sadly at her as he helped her up and shook his head.**

 **"Stand up, sister Gülsüm. I wish I could but you know, when you run away with a girl around here . . No one can stop the bloodshed. . Let's hope they can't catch them. . " He said before he ran toward the car as Harukacried.**

 **(-)**

 **Back at School Sarada began to write her essay, 'My name is Sarada Hyuga. I'm 13 years old. We used to live in a far village, we came here when I was 5. I live with my parents, brother, and younger sister, Hanabi. My favorite pastime is playing with Hanabi, when we are together, we never get bored. We play in the garden, feed the animals and pick fruit from the trees. My best friend is Izumi Uchiha, she and I have been best friends since my mother worked at the Uchiha's mansion.' she wrote as she smiled at Izumi who was still writing.**

 **(-)**

 **Rin and Hayato were now running in a rocky terrain as Rin was getting exhausted of running, "Hayato, I'm so tired., let's take a rest, please." She said as he shook his head at his love.**

 **"Hang on, Rin. Let's fine a safe place to take shelter." He said as they kept on running when suddenly Rin slipped down and hissed in pain as she touched her ankle, Hayato bent down and looked at his love.**

 **"Rin, are you okay?" He asked as Rin shook her head before looked at him with painfully eyes.**

 **"My ankle, I think I twisted it. .It's hurts a lot!" She said as he looked at her before helped her up as he made her lean on him before they kept on running as fast as they could. .**

 **(-)**

 **A car was driving on a road while inside of it was Kakashi who was driving, Shisui who was in the passenger seat while Itachi and Hiashi were in the back. Hiashi was begging for his son's be-half, "Sir, please, I begging you, please don't do this. You are good people, you should forgive them. For God's sake, Hayato made a mistake. He gave into temptation, sir, hit me, tell me whatever you want! Do whatever you want with me but for God's sake, don't kill my son. He is my only son, the breadwinner of the family!" He begged while Kakashi and Shisui pay no attention to Hiashi's begging.**

 **"Itachi, I'm begging you!" He begged again as he looked at Itachi who only looked away while Hiashi laid his head down on knees as if praying for his son's well-being.**

 **(-)**

 **Harukahad gone to the Uchiha's home and was pleading to Madra, "Mother Madra, they will kill them both!" She said as Madra glared at Harukawhile she walked to her patio couch. Harukafollowed till Amaterasu stopped and made Harukalook at her as she sneered angrily.**

 **"We want your evil son to beg us, not you. He will beg us to forgive him. But there is no forgiveness for this shame, Gülsüm. Your son is going to pay for what he has done." She state with a glared as Harukalooked at her with tears in her eyes while Mikoto shook her head sadly as Madra sat down and looked at Amaterasu and Gülsüm.**

 **"You talk like your daughter isn't in danger, Miss Amaterasu." Gülsüm. Stated as Amaterasu's eyes widen a bit as her lip trembled before she lightly glared at Gülsüm.**

 **"She is no longer is my daughter!" She stated while she tried to keep the tears at bay as HarukMenmaghtly shook her head sadly before she turn to Madra and got on her knees.**

 **"Mother Madra. .Say something, I'm begging you. It all depends on you. Everyone would listen to you." She begged as Madra merely looked at her as she cried and begged.**

 **"Get out of here Gülsüm. Go!" Madra ordered as Harukaknew that Madra wasn't going to help her son as Airi ran toward her and helped her as she rubbed her shoulders, comfortingly to Gülsüm.**

 **"Come on Gülsüm, let's go." She comfort as she lead Harukaout of the patio, and out of the mansion as Mikoto looked at Amaterasu who was holding her tears and was trembling a bit. .**

 **(-)**

 **Shisui's were driving to the main road when they stopped behind a car with it's hood up. They got out of the car and got their guns ready as they approached the car. One the touched the engine and looked at the other two men, "Engine is still warm." He said.**

 **"What if they have got into another car?" Another asked as the first one sighed, before looked around and saw Rin's green head scarf.**

 **"Look, what they've dropped." He said as he pointed to the scarf as the other two men looked before looked back at the first man with a nodded.**

 **"They must have run to the woods." The second man said as the first and third men nodded before they all ran toward the direction of the woods and to the two runaway lovers.**

 **(-)**

 **'When I grow up, I want to be a teacher and make a lot of money so I could take Hanabi and I to go and see the sea.' Sarada wrote before she smiled playfully at Izumi and hid her paper when Izumi tried to peak over to see what Sarada was writing.**

 **Suddenly the classroom door swung open as the class looked up, Hiashi, Shisui and Kakashi barged in as Sarada and Izumi looked up with shock and fear at them. Sakura looked to see men barging in her classroom as Sarada gulped in fear toward her father's angry stare.**

 **"Sarada, come here!" Hiashi ordered as Sarada slowly stood up from her desk chair with fear, Izumi was wondeRing what was going on? Why were her uncle and cousin here?**

 **Sakura intervene as she stood in front of Hiashi, "Hold on sir, what's going now?" She demanded/asked him as Hiashi sneered at her. This wasn't' any of this woman's concern.**

 **"Stay out of it, teacher." He stated to Sakura before looked back at his daughter's still form, "Sarada, I said 'Come here!' He repeated as Sarada gulped silently as she walked slowly away from the safety of her desk chair and best friend to her angry father.**

 **"Sir, this is my class. You can't take her like that." Sakura stated as she glared at Hiashi before looked back at Sarada with worried eyes.**

 **Hiashi look at Sakura and glared, "And she is my daughter, teacher. Stay out of it. Come on." He snapped as he grabbed Sarada's arm and pushed her to Kakashi who took her arm. Izumi wouldn't stand for this!**

 **"Let her go!" Izumi yelled as she stood up from her desk and ran toward Kakashi, she was going to help her best friend, she grabbed his arm and tried to pull it off Sarada's arm.**

 **"Izumi! Stay here." Kakashi ordered as he pushed her off him but Izumi glared at him, Shisui then grabbed his niece's arm and nodded. If she want to go then alright, he pushed her to Kakashi who grabbed Izumi's arm and pulled her along with Sarada.**

 **"Miss Sakura!" Both girl screamed as Sakura went after them.**

 **"Sir, wait, sir!" She said as she left the room, Itachi was waiting outside, he saw that Kakashi was pulling his sister and Sarada with Hiashi pushing Sarada to walk Sarada was whimpeRing as well as Izumi.**

 **"Uncle, don't. ." Itachi tried to make Shisui see reason.**

 **Shisui merely shook his head as he followed Kakashi and Hiashi who were pulling the girls, "Stay out of it Itachi." He said as Itachi stood there shaking his head as Sakura came out and stood beside him.**

 **"Itachi, what's going on? Where are they taking them?!" She demanded as she look at Itachi.**

 **"It's okay, one's going to hurt them. There's a problem and they going to ask Sarada some questions about it." Itachi said, he turn to leave when Sakura grabbed arm.**

 **"What questions? About what?" She asked worried for Sarada and Izumi.**

 **"I'll explain it to you later, go back in your classroom." Itachi ordered before he went after his uncle with Sakura following him and wondeRing what was going on!**

 **"Itachi!" She screamed. Kakashi pushed Izumi and Sarada in the back of the car with Hiashi while Shisui walked in the passenger seat. The girls held each other in fear before they look at the lowered car window at Itachi and Sakura coming out of the school.**

 **Sakura yelled Itachi's name as she walked to him as he turn and looked at her, "I told you to go back in the classroom." He said as Sakura glared at him.**

 **"You can't tell me what to do!" She sassed before she walked to Kakashi's car as he was getting in the driver seat. "Sarada! Izumi!" She yelled, the car was turning on as Sarada looked out the window with Izumi peek from behind her.**

 **Sakura stopped by the car door and said, "Wait! You can't take them like this!" She glared as the car started to drive away as Sakura screamed after it, "Sarada! Izumi!" She walked after it but she didn't get far when Itachi grabbed her arm as he look at her.**

 **"Enough! Stay out of this! It's none of your business." He snapped at her as she glared at him.**

 **"Don't touch me!" She snapped as she threw off his hand on her arm, she looked back at the school to see her classroom looking at the action through the window before looked at the driving car away. She sigh as she tried to think what may had happen, Itachi sigh at Sakura before he chased after the car he knew that it was going back to the mansion to ask Sarada's questions.**

 **(-)**

 **Rin and Hayato were still running, only they ran out of the forest and into a rocky terrain yet Rin was getting exhausted and he ankle was hurting badly, "Hayato, I'm too tired. Let's take a rest please." Rin pleaded as Hayato pulled her along with him as he kept them walking with their both breathing heavily from all the running they had done.**

 **"No, my love. After we reached the main road, we'll leave here! They'll never catch us." He said when suddenly. .**

 **"Come on, be quick!"**

 **Hayato dragged Rin behind a rock boulder which hid them well as their eyes widen with fear and shock at how close Shisui's men were to finding them.**

 **"Hayato, did you hear that?" Rin asked/whispered as she looked at Hayato with scared eyes. Hayato nodded before he grabbed her hand into his.**

 **"They are getting closer, Rin. We have to move faster. Come on love!" He whispered back before he pulled Rin behind another rock boulder just as Shisui's men came in sight as they looked at each other.**

 **"Are we sure they are going this way, Muro?" One of them asked the leader as Muro nodded at him before pointed his gun toward the direction that Rin and Hayato were going.**

 **"They must be going towards the main road. And this is the shortcut." He explained as one the men nodded before he looked at Muro and the other man.**

 **"If we don't catch them, Landlord Shisui will kill us. Come on!" He said before they went toward the direction even if all three men were tired but they didn't find the to runaway lovers then it was them that would be sleeping with the fishes.**

 **The men were running when they saw Hayato and Rin, "I saw them! They are right there!" He yelled as the started to chase after them.**

 **Rin tried to run as fast as her twisted ankle will let her, "They saw us! They are right behind us! They'll catch and kill us!" She cried as Hayato shook his head and held on to Rin's hand.**

 **"This way!" He said as he lead Rin up a rocky hill with Shisui's men right behind them, they had their gun ready to shot them if needed.**

 **(-)**

 **Outside the Uchiha Mansion, Haruka was sitting by a fence that was across the mansion as she was crying. She was also praying to God to protect her only son and her daughter, Sarada from Hiashi's wrath. She turn to see Kakashi's car pulled up and she saw Hiashi pulling Sarada out while Shisui was pulling Izumi out from the other side as Kakashi got out of the driver side.**

 **"Sarada! Sarada!" She cried out for her daughter as she ran to the car as Sarada cried for her mother to help her while Hiashi pulled her arm. Izumi was crying as she was pulled in the mansion by Shisui and Kakashi. Haruka grabbed her husband's arm.**

 **"Let go of her! She is just a child!" She cried as Hiashi pulled his arm away from his wife before grabbed Haruka's arm and glared at her.**

 **"Stay out of this, Haruka Go home!" Hiashi snarled before he pushed her away and pulled Sarada in the mansion. Shisui pushed Izumi to her mother as Mikoto held on to her crying daughter, Hiashi pushed Sarada on the floor in front of Madra, Amaterasu, Shisui and Kakashi. Mikoto gasped in shock toward the poor child while Izumi tried to help her friend but Mikoto held on to her.**

 **Sarada groaned in pain as she cried before she twisted around to look at her sneering and glaring father, Amaterasu merely glared at the crying girl with no pity but anger.**

 **"She hasn't said a word, all she did the way up here was cry. ." Kakashi explained the situation to Madra while Sarada looked down in fear as Kakashi added, "Of course, we could have got her to talk but we didn't want to be publicly disgraced but. . " He stopped to cast a glare toward Izumi who shrunk down in fear, "Izumi ruin that."**

 **Madra glared at his granddaughter as Izumi looked down as she cried. Amaterasu didn't care that Izumi was in trouble as well as she glared at Sarada, "Your nothing but a little snake." She sneered as Sarada turn to look at Amaterasu with frighten eyes as Haruka ran in the mansion and stood by Hiashi.**

 **"Sarada doesn't know anything. Please don't hurt her." She pleaded before looked down in fear when Amaterasu looked at her and glared, how dare this insect speak to her!**

 **"Haruka, you should be ashamed to be here! You demon!" She yelled at her before Shisui had enough of his wife's yelling.**

 **"Amaterasu!" Amaterasu looked at her husband with a glare before he looked at Madra, "Father, you can go in with them." He said as Izumi shook her head at her uncle's words.**

 **"No! Please don't hurt her! Please Uncle!" She plead as she tried to get out of her mother's hold as Mikoto held on to her struggling daughter.**

 **"Izumi, Hush!" She whispered in Izumi's ear as she looked at her mother with pleading eyes. She couldn't let her best friend get hurt!**

 **"But Mother-"**

 **"Izumi! Go with you mother!" Shisui snapped, stopping Izumi for saying anything. Izumi looked at Sarada with teary eyes before Mikoto pulled her along with Airi, and Amaterasu toward their second story balcony to watch what may happen. Madra shook his head and was about to follow but he looked at Shisui who nodded with his eyes closed.**

 **He nodded back before he glared at Hiashi and Sarada's crying form. He then followed, Amaterasu, Airi and Mikoto who was pulling a struggling Izumi. Shisui and Kakashi looked at Hiashi who merely nodded and glared at his crying daughter before he smashed her face to the ground, "Talk! Tell me! Where did they go?!" He demanded.**

 **Sarada cried out as she had smash her nose to the ground, Haruka gasped and grabbed Hiashi's arm to stop him from harming her daughter.**

 **"She doesn't know! How could she?!" She pleaded and cried. Hiashi pushed her aside then he grabbed Sarada and shook her as he glared.**

 **"Talk Sarada or I will kill you! Come on! Talk!" He repeated the sentence as Izumi pulled away from her mother as she ran down the steps and ran toward Hiashi. She pushed him away from Sarada and curled protectively around her best friend as Sarada held on the her as she was crying, Izumi held her close.**

 **"Izumi! Go to your room!" Madra ordered as Izumi didn't more . Kakashi looked at Madra who nodded as he pulled Izumi out of Hiashi's way and held her with a tight grip on her arm.**

 **Hiashi then grabbed Sarada again and shook her, "Open you mouth and talk! Talk or I'm going to kill you!" He then smack her and threaten her some more. Haruka tried to pull Hiashi away from her daughter, finally Hiashi had enough of his wife as he pushed Sarada down and turn to Haruka and pushed her to the fountain as she fell to side and cried.**

 **Itachi had arrived to the mansion when he heard screaming, he ran in to see Hiashi smacking Sarada, he ran toward them and pushed Hiashi out of the way.**

 **"Stop! You are going to kill her!" He yelled as he pulled Sarada up and pushed her behind him while Kakashi and Shisui glared at him, finally Kakashi let go of Izumi as she ran to Sarada and held her close.**

 **"Stay out of it Itachi!" Shisui ordered as Itachi shook his head as he glared at Shisui, Hiashi and Kakashi who all glared back at him.**

 **"If you want to touch her, you are going to have to kill me first!" Itachi yelled out as he stood protectively in front of Sarada and Izumi. Kakashi and Shisui glared at Itachi as Izumi was trying in vain to comfort her best friend while Sarada was whimpeRing in fear.**

 **(-)**

 **Meanwhile with Rin and Hayato who were on the run, "Come on Rin! Come on! We are almost there!" Hayato said as they ran as fast as they could with Rin's twisted ankle, "Come on, run Rin!" He added before Rin gasped in pain and from the exhaustion of running so much.**

 **"Hayato, it hurts a lot." She whimpered as they stopped to take a breather while Hayato looked around before he saw their way out of danger.**

 **"Look, all we need to do is swim across the river." He said as he pointed to the river next the me as Rin shook her head while she looked at the river in fear.**

 **"No, I can't swim." She panted as Hayato cursed as he looked around for another way out when he saw a rock hill.**

 **"Then we will have to climb here. We have no other choice." He explained when she was about to complain before he pulled her toward the rock hill by the river. As they walked on the slippery and rocky edges, Hayato manged to stay on steadily but Rin was having trouble walking as she was slipping.**

 **"Hayato! Easy! Hayato, I'll fall, I'm scared!" Rin said with fear as Hayato kept pulling her hand closer and faster.**

 **"Hold on to me tight, Rin!" Hayato said as they kept on walking when suddenly Rin tripped on her twisted ankle on a rock as she let go of Hayato's hand while she fell in the river screaming Hayato's name as she sank down in the water.**

 **Hayato gasped as he turn and screamed out Rin's name as she was trying not to drown, "Hang on!" He shouted as he jumped in the river after Rin.**

 **"Hayato! Save me!" She screamed as she was drowning before Hayato swam toward her as he grabbed her waist and swam toward the shore with Rin holding tightly to him. Once they got on shore, they gasped for air while they fell to their back with their eyes closed.**

 **"Are you okay, Rin?" Hayato asked, breathless as Rin smiled happily and tiredly.**

 **"I am fine, Hayato." She said as Hayato chuckled happily, that they were both okay.**

 **"Thank God, we are safe." He said before he felt someone placed a hand on his forehead with something cold and metal. He opened his eyes and he froze in shock at seeing Shisui's Men as Muro held his gun toward Hayato's forehead with a smirk.**

 **"Isn't it too early to thank God, huh Hayato." He said as Rin started to cry while Hayato was shaking at the sight of the gun at his head.**

 **(-)**

 **Itachi and Izumi were still protecting Sarada as Itachi glared and yelled at Hiashi and Kakashi, "Obviously she doesn't know anything! If she did, she would have talked! She is so scared." He pointed to Sarada's shaking and crying from as she eyed her father with tears in her eyes while on her lip and nose were a little blood.**

 **Kakashi glared back at Itachi, "Are you protecting the sister of that inglorious man, Itachi?! Move! Let go of her! Move aside!" He snarled out as Izumi and Itachi stood in front of Sarada, protecting her from Kakashi as Itachi glared harder.**

 **"Come and take her!" Itachi challenged as Kakashi's lip twitched with anger, he stalked over there when Shisui's phone started to Ring.**

 **"Stop." Shisui ordered his son as Kakashi stopped in front of Itachi as both men glared at each other while Shisui answered his phone, "What happened? Did you find them? BRing them here." He said as he hanged up his phone and looked at Itachi with a nod.**

 **"Very well, Itachi. Let her go." He said as everyone knew what that meant. They had found Rin and Hayato, Hiashi's eyes widen a bit while Sarada thanked Izumi with a hug before she limped toward her mother's fallen side by the fountain.**

 **Haruka held her daughter close as Sarada whimpered out, "They will kill my brother, Mother. ." Haruka cried with her daughter as Hiashi looked at his wife and daughter with fear in his eyes.**

 **Airi looked at Madra, "Are they going to shoot Rin?! Is Kakashi going to shoot her?!" She asked in a worried voice while Madra merely looked down at Hiashi, Gülsüm, Sarada, Itachi, Shisui and Kakashi with a frown on his elderly face.**

 **Mikoto shook her head as she pleaded for Rin's sake, "Don't do this Father Madra! Amaterasu!" She yelled as she looked at Amaterasu who was trying not to cry in pain and sadness, "She is your daughter!" She added.**

 **Amaterasu frowned and glared sadly, "I wish she wasn't!" She whimpered out as Mikoto's eyes widen with shock before looked at Madra.**

 **"It's a sin! Is it that easy to kill a person?!" She asked, as Madra looked ahead while Amaterasu was still trying not to cry as Mikoto continue, "Rin is your own flesh and blood! Isn't there another way? Is death the only solution?"**

 **Amaterasu almost lost her balance from the shock as Airi grabbed on to her so she wouldn't fall. Amaterasu pushed her away as she grabbed on to the reins of the balcony. Madra merely had a straight face as Airi tried not to cry with Amaterasu.**

 **(-)**

 **The car that held Rin and Hayato arrived at the Mansion, as the car parked, the two men of the three men pulled out Hayato, who was struggling, out while Muro pulled out Rin who was walking a bit slower and wasn't struggling as much.**

 **"Forgive me, Rin." Hayato begged as Rin was crying as she thought that this was the end of the road for them. .**

 **"You only loved me Hayato, that's all." She cried as they were pulled toward the gates of the mansion. Hayato struggled to look at his love with a sorry/brave face.**

 **"I won't let them hurt you Rin. Don't be afraid!" Hayato said as the gates were pushed opened and he was forced in with Rin. Hayato saw his sister and mother on the floor while his father was looking at hm with fear in his eyes.**

 **"Brother!" Sarada shouted as Hayato looked at his sister sadly before he and Rin were pushed in front of Shisui and Kakashi, Shisui glared at his shameful daughter as she looked down in fear.**

 **"We found them near the river, sir." The man that was holding Rin said, Shisui glared harder before he slapped her with such force that she fell to the ground holding her cheek as she cried out in pain.**

 **"Rin is innocent. I kidnapped her!" Hayato defended his love as Shisui turn to him and punched him as he glared at Hayato who fell to the floor. Hayato closed his eyes in pain as Sarada and Harukacried out for him as Hiashi held his hand to his mouth for fear of his only son.**

 **Rin looked up at her father, "We didn't do anything wrong. We didn't do anything to disgrace you!" She cried out toward her glaRing father. .**

 **Kakashi walked to his shameful fallen sister and growled out, "You two . . You have disgraced my honor!" He then pulled out his gun as Sarada cried out for her brother while Hiashi and Harukagasped in shock toward their only son's executor. Itachi was shaking his head, this wasn't the answer to this while Izumi hid behind her brother in fear of Kakashi.**

 **Harukashook her head as she crawled on her knees and plead for her only son, "Please sir, have mercy! Don't kill them." She couldn't live without her son as Hiashi held her before he shushed her.**

 **"Stop it woman!" He said before he pushed her back to the fountain as she held on to Sarada who was crying as well. Izumi was holding her brother's arm for fear for Rin while Hiashi looked at Shisui and Kakashi with pleading eyes.**

 **"Sir, sir, punish him in any way you want but don't kill him. They'll die and then what? You are actually punishing me and you!" Hiashi pleaded as Hayato was looking at his love's eyes as his father added, "I'm begging you sir, for God's sake! Don't do this your and our families, please!" Hiashi was nearly crying for his son's well-being.**

 **Mikoto looked at Madra and agreed with Hiashi, "He's right mother! Who can bear this pain?!" She said as Madra kept her face straight as she looked down at the scene below her. Amaterasu was trying to get a hold of herself together while Airi was trying not to cry.**

 **"We are not punishing them but ourselves!" She added as Madra nodded before looked at Amaterasu who was trying not to cry.**

 **"Amaterasu. . Save your daughter. ." Madra ordered as Amaterasu shook her head at Madra. She couldn't say anything to save her daughter this time. . She couldn't save her. .**

 **"For the first time, I won't listen to you mother. I'm sorry." She whimpered as Mikoto shook her head in disbelief at this woman who wouldn't save her only daughter.**

 **"Amaterasu! Are you going to watch, woman?! Say something!" She demanded as Amaterasu lip trembled as her eyes had un-shed tears in them. "Your daughter will die, your son will go to prison! Say something! You'll lose them both! Say something!" She added as Madra looked at Amaterasu's shaking figure.**

 **(-)**

 **Sakura had gone back in the school toward the principle's office after Sarada's father took her and Izumi Uchiha from her classroom. She knocked only once and entered to asked him, "Could you happen to know what happen to Sarada Hyuga and Izumi Uchiha?"**

 **"The pRinciple sighed sadly as he stood up and picked up some papers before looked at her, "A Uchiha's daughter, Rin, ran away with Sarada's brother, Hayato." He said before he sat down on his chair with the papers, "They took Sarada Hyuga to ask her if she knew anything about where they are heading." He explained as he took off his glasses and placed them on his desk.**

 **Sakura looked at the man, frowning at how calm he was about the situation, "What if they want to hurt her? Let's call the police." She insisted as the principle shook his head at her.**

 **"Sarada Hyuga will be fine, Miss Sakura." He reassured her as she kept on frowning, how could this man be so calm after Sakura had witness two children rapidly taken from her classroom.**

 **What about the Uchiha's daughter, Rin and Sarada's brother, Hayato? What if they catch them?" Sakura asked as she wondered why may happen to those two people and how it could affect Sarada's and Izumi's well-beings.**

 **The principle looked at her once more and said, "Look, the customs are clear around here. No one cares about the law." He stated as Sakura frowned sadly as she thought of what may happen to those two innocent girls. .**

 **(-)**

 **Kakashi kneed down and grabbed Rin's hair to make her look at him as he sneered at his sister, "Recite the the prayers, Rin." It was time to end this shameless woman from the line of the Uchiha lineage. Shisui looked at his daughter with shame in his eyes, Hayato looked at his love and Kakashi as Rin's eyes widen with fear.**

 **"Don't do this brother. Don't kill me!" She cried/pleaded for her brother to kill her. Kakashi glared as he tugged at her hair harder.**

 **"I said, 'RECITE THE PRAYERS!" Kakashi yelled as Rin looked at her father with tear filled eyes. Surely her father will helped her out.**

 **"Father. . Help me. ." She pleaded as Shisui looked away from his shamed daughter with his eyes closed. Amaterasu finally fell to her knees as she held on to the rails of the balcony as she looked on to the scene below her while Madra merely stared down at his shameful granddaughter. .**

 **"Kakashi, I'm begging you, shoot me first." Hayato begged as Hiashi's eyes widen with shock at his foolish son's request. Sarada and Haruka cried out for their brother and son.**

 **"God, help us! Help us, please!" Sarada cried out as Haruka crawled to her son before Hiashi pulled her away. Kakashi got up and cocked his gun as the Hyuga family and Rin looked up with fear. He then pointed the gun to Rin's head with a glare as she sat up with fear in her face.**

 **"Recite the Prayers! Come on!" He demanded/yelled for Rin to beg for life. Itachi walked up to his cousin and held his arm that held the gun.**

 **"Don't do it, Kakashi!" Kakashi looked at him as he arm shook a bit as Itachi added, "Only God can take one's life." Hayato and Rin looked at him before Itachi asked his cousin, "Don't you know it's a sin to kill?" Kakashi glared before looked back at his shameful sister as his lip trembled a bit.**

 **Shisui glared as he walked up to his son and Itachi, he placed a hand on top of Itachi's hand that held Kakashi's gun arm, "And you, don't you customs?" He demanded/asked Itachi before pushed Itachi's hand off Kakashi's arm as Itachi looked at him with disbelief in his eyes.**

 **"Uncle!" Itachi said as Shisui took a step back as Rin shook with fear as she knew what her fate was now.**

 **(-)**

 **Back at school, it was recess. Sakura was outside, she smiled as she watched the kids as they played in the playground before her phone rang. She picked it up when she saw that it was her mother again, "What now, mom?" She answered with a sigh of annoyance of her pestling mother.**

 **On the other side of the phone, Mebuki could tell that her daughter was annoyed with her but she was worried about her, "Don't get angry dear, I just wanted to hear your voice. You left without a notice. I am worried about you." Mebuki said over the phone.**

 **Sakura rolled her eyes at her worried wart of a mother, "Don't be mom. Because I was appointed in the place that my dad doesn't want me to be, I'm with the people he doesn't love." Sakura said as she tried to hint something to her mother.**

 **Mebuki's eyes widen with shock and fear, "What are you talking about? You can' be serious!" She nearly screamed over phone. How could her daughter go back to the place they had done the awful crime to her many years ago. .**

 **"I'm serious, mom. I wanted to be appointed in the primary school that I use to go to. .I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react." Sakura said unaware of her mother's fearful face on the other side of the phone as she grew quiet, "Mom? Mom? Will you please talk to me?" She added as she didn't hear her mother say anything to her.**

 **(-)**

 **"Recite the Prayers! Come on!" Kakashi yelled as Rin slowly closed her eyes as she began to recite the Prayers as Kakashi held the gun to her head, he looked down at his baby sister. . He remembered all the years that he shared with her as he shook a bit. .**

 **Rin looked up at her brother and pleaded, "Don't! Forgive me, brother! Please don't kill me!" Hayato was looking at Kakashi, his eyes pleading for mercy as everything stood still for a moment and before Kakashi could pull the trigger . .**

 **"Kakashi, put the gun down!" Madra ordered from the balcony. Everyone looked at him as Hiashi, Gülsüm, Sarada, Hayato and Rin breathed in relief. Itachi smiled, he knew Madra would make the right decision as Kakashi and Shisui were shocked that Madra would speak up for his disgraced granddaughter, Rin. What was he thinking or planning on doing?!**

 **(-)**

 **"No mom, stop insisting. I won't come back. They need me here. And tell my dad to try and understand me." Sakura said before she heard the dial tone of the phone being disconnected, "Mom?" She said in disbelief that her own mother hanged up on her.**

 **Mebuki walked with the phone still in hand as she went to the living room where her husband was sitting down and reading the local news that hid his face as Mebuki stopped in front of him, "She's gone there, Kizashi. Our worst fears came true." She said as Kizashi crunched up his newspaper in anger.**

 **"GOD DAMN IT!" He cursed, as he glared through his reading glasses. Mebuki looked a him with a worried look as Kizashi was cursing Sakura for even going somewhere without their permission and even worse is that she went to that place!**

 **"What are we going to do now?" Mebuki asked, she was worried for her daughter to find out the truth of what they had done to her all those years or worse, to find her child there. . Kizashi glared while he tore off his glasses as he tried to think of a plan to make his daughter come back home with them.**

 **(-)**

 **Madra walked down the steps of the balcony with Amaterasu, Mikoto and Airi. Madra went toward Kakashi and pushed his arm that held his gun away from Rin's head, "I said 'Put the gun down', Kakashi!" He ordered while Kakashi looked at him with almost relieved eyes as Shisui looked at his father with shocked eyes before he frowned angrily.**

 **"What are you talking about, Father?! What else are we going to do?! Are we going to disgrace our family?!" He asked/demanded for his father to answer. Madra looked at his son for a second before turn to look at Sarada with a stare. Sarada looked up with fearful eyes while Shisui looked at her before back at his father.**

 **Madra walked up to Sarada who eyed him warily. Everyone was quiet as they waited for Madra as he pulled Sarada to her feet before he started to examined her face then he pressed her cheeks together that made Sarada opened her mouth in pain as he examined her teeth before nodded to himself. Madra then pushed Sarada's face away and looked at Rin who looked almost like she knew what was going to happen.**

 **"In return for Rin's life. . We'll do a bride exchange." Madra said as Haruka, Hiashi, Hayato and Uchihas looked shocked before Madra added, "Sarada. . " She got quiet as Itachi looked at Sarada who was starting to cry a bit before he looked at Madra as well as everyone else as she looked at Sarada with a stare.**

 **". .will be our daughter-in-law!" Madra finished as he looked away from the crying girl. Hiashi looked almost relieved as he slowly smiled, Haruka shook her head as she cried, Hayato's eyes widen with shock, Rin lips twitched as if she wanted to smile, Izumi eyes slowly widen shock and happiness, Kakashi and Shisui looked at Madra before at Itachi while Mikoto looked at her son while Itachi was looking at Sarada. .**


End file.
